Le Secret de Blaise
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?
1. Le philtre inconnu

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel un petit clip sur la croix en haut à droite si ce n'est pas pour vous !

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

**Note de l'auteur **: La suite dimanche prochain !

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

D'une grâce maitrisée et d'une légèreté que beaucoup lui enviait, Blaise Zabini déambulait dans Poudlard le cœur tranquille mais le torse bombé, comme un jeune coq venant de s'approprier sa proie. Les habitants de Poudlard se reculaient lorsqu'il passait près de lui, aussi, rien ne venait perturber le Serpentard qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le petit sourire qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses lèvres. Oui, aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour Blaise, et il sentait que rien ne pourrait gâcher les rayons de soleil qui s'abattaient sur lui. Non, rien du tout…

Mais cette pensée disparut bien vite lorsqu'il sentit un mur de pierre froid se claquer contre son dos, lui coupant sa respiration. Bien vite, il remarqua que le mur ne s'était pas effondré sur lui, mais que quelqu'un l'avait empoigné par le col pour le coincer.

« -Bonjours Zabini, murmura la voix.

-Potter. Je sais que Môsieur le Survivant ne va pas le comprendre mais… tu pollues mon air ! Alors j'aimerai que tu hottes immédiatement tes petits doigts stupides de mon col de chemise et que…

-Je connais ton secret. »

Cela n'avait été qu'un soupire dans la conversation, pourtant le noir avait parfaitement entendu. Tellement entendu et compris que son cœur commença à s'emballer, comme si la peur le pourchassait.

« -Pardon ? Mon secret ? Saches, Potter, que je n'ai absolument rien à cacher et que même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser.

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ah ! Laisse-moi rire une minute. Toi, demandé de l'aide à un Serpentard ?

-Tu fais bien de rire en effet, parce que je ne te demande pas ton aide, je vais te contraindre avec un beau petit chantage, comme vous les aimez tant à Serpentard. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour calmer et refroidir Blaise qui connaissait parfaitement le sens du mot « chantage », monnaie courante chez les verts et argents lorsque l'on n'arrivait pas à se faire une place. Comme lui, durant les premières années.

« -Apparemment j'ai toute ton attention, sourit le Gryffondor. Je ne voudrai pas que ton petit secret s'ébruite, ce n'est pour l'instant pas dans mon intérêt, alors je te propose une petite balade dans le parc, le soleil brille particulièrement bien aujourd'hui.

-J'avais remarqué, soupira Blaise. Je te suis. Mais si c'est un piège, tu vas…

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, crois-moi sur parole. »

Le noir sentit les doigts du Survivant se desserrer, alors il en profita pour se dégager d'un mouvement brusque d'épaule en répétant hargneusement la dernière phrase du Gryffondor. Oui, il aurait très bien pu en profiter pour fuir, mais Blaise était inquiet sur ce que prétendait connaitre Potter. Il valait mieux vérifier si tout ceci était fondé et aviser ensuite…

OoOoOoOoO

Potter avait trouvé. Potter avait trouvé son secret. Personne n'avait rien vu, mais Potter l'avait remarqué, il avait tout compris. Blaise en resta bouche-bée. Et ce chantage, où voulait-il en venir ? Potter lui disait que c'était inoffensif.

« -Tu es prêt à m'aider ? sourit le brun, machiavélique.

-Je te hais, que ça soit clair ! Mais oui… je vais le faire. Pourrai-je savoir ce que cette potion aura comme effet ?

-Tu as ma parole Blaise, que cela ne le plongera que dans de profondes réflexions. Au pire des cas.

-Et comment puis-je en être certain ?

-La parole d'un Gryffondor, c'est sacré. »

Blaise le regarda un instant, près à reculer, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finit par se dire qu'il pouvait bien essayer une fois et tout arrêter ensuite si le Survivant avait menti. Il tenait vraiment à son secret.

« -D'accord, répondit-il alors.

-Bon, alors c'est parfait. »

Le Gryffondor sorti une minuscule fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Blaise qui l'attrapa d'un geste brusque. Il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette histoire, cela il le savait déjà…

« -Tu viendras tous les jours me retrouver ici-même, à 8h précise, juste avant le dîner.

-Et si je n'arrive pas à la verser ?

-Tu y arriveras, sourit encore Harry. Après tout, si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'auras aucune chance que ce que tu souhaites arrive. »

Blaise fulminait. Il était un Serpentard. Un vrai de vrai. Mais il s'était fait avoir par un petit Gryffondor, il en était malade.

« -Ne crois pas que je le fais uniquement pour sauver ma peau, cracha Blaise.

-Non, bien sûr que non, ironisa le brun avant de se diriger vers le château. »

Le noir le laissa partir sans rien faire, se contentant de fixer d'un air mauvais la petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent.

« -Je savais que tu n'allais pas le regretter ! lui lança Potter avant de traverser le pont suspendu. »

Sous une montée de colère, Blaise faillit jeter la fiole sur le Gryffondor, mais se retint au dernière moment car elle représentait bien plus que le chantage qu'on lui faisait. Maudit Potter.

Une goute tomba en plein sur le nez du Serpentard qui décida de rentrer avant de se faire tremper entièrement. Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient doucement à se retrouver devant la Grande Salle pour le dîner qui approchait, mais le noir choisi de repasser d'abord par sa salle commune. Il fallait qu'il se calme…

OoOoOoOoO

_Je n'y arriverai jamais, je n'y arriverai jamais… !_

Blaise se torturait l'esprit, abominant Potter et son chantage stupide. Le Serpentard avait failli renoncer à jouer à ce petit jeu avec le Gryffondor, mais, avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et de se diriger vers la table des rouges et or afin d'insulter profusément le futur ex-Survivant, il vit une chose qui le réchauffa tellement qu'il n'en eut plus la force. Alors avec dépit, il avait rejoint sa place, évitant à tout prix de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, futur victime du Sauveur.

« -Blaise ?

-Oui ? fit le dénommé en fixant son assiette.

-Dis-moi, me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? »

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du noir.

« -Pas dernièrement, répondit-il l'air de rien en essayant de rire. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense que tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège. »

Blaise soupira, laissant lourdement tomber sa tête contre la table.

« -Je suis déjà découvert ?

-Oh que oui, répondit Drago Malefoy. Je sais que tu fréquentes quelqu'un en cachette. »

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux du noir.

« -De quoi ?

-Tu as souvent l'air absent, des fois tu te mets à fixer un point imaginaire en soupirant, et tu t'es absenté avant le repas alors que tu devais me rejoindre comme toujours à la bibliothèque… Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un !

-Hein ? Oh… oh oui ! C'est ça je vois quelqu'un ! s'exclama Blaise, plus que soulagé. On ne peut rien te cacher à toi. Tu sens le coup venir à des kilomètres.

-Oui ce n'est pas faux, sourit Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Blaise s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement, mais ne se priva pas de fermer les paupières en repensant à la peur qui venait de le prendre. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il croisa les yeux ténébreux d'Harry qui lui souriait. Ce dernier donna un coup de tête en direction de quelque chose, mais le noir n'eut pas besoin de suivre le mouvement pour comprendre. C'était un rappel à l'ordre. Blaise le fusilla des yeux jusqu'à ce que Potter baisse les siens, histoire de ne pas totalement perdre la face devant lui.

« -Dis-moi Drago, j'aimerai que tu me passes ton cours de… Potion ! Je crois que je me suis trompé quelque part dans la liste des ingrédients, ça te dérangerait de me prêter ton parchemin juste deux minutes ?

-Aucun problème, je te le passerai dans la salle commune.

-Heu… je peux le faire rapidement maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il se salisse. Mieux vaut attendre d'être au calme, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si bien sûr, grogna le noir.

-De toute façon je ne pense pas l'avoir sur moi.»

Blaise inspira un bon coup et allait repartir à l'attaque quand Pansy lui coupa la parole :

« -Blaise, donne-moi le jus de citrouille.

-Donne-moi plutôt ton verre, je vais m'en servir aussi. »

Sans plus chercher à comprendre d'où venait cet élan de gentillesse, la Serpentarde tendit son verre, sans un regard pour son camarade.

« -Je t'en sers aussi Dray ?

-Oui, répondit juste le blond. »

Le noir attrapa le verre de son ami et le plaça à côté de celui de Pansy. Blaise vérifia que personne ne le regardait et sorti discrètement la petite fiole de Potter, versant rapidement le contenu dans le verre de son ami. Après quoi il versa le jus dans les verres et les tendit aux propriétaires.

Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant que Drago but une gorgée de son jus. A ce moment, il envoya un signe discret de tête au Gryffondor pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réussi. Celui-ci lui lança un grand sourire heureux, mais Blaise décida de ne pas s'arrêta là-dessus, et termina son assiette sans penser aux regrets.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Je me sens bizarre, murmura Drago.

-Ah oui ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

-Je crois que je digère mal, je vais aller me coucher. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Serpentard se leva et parti en direction de leur dortoir. Blaise fut alors pris d'une légère crainte quant à ce qu'il avait versé dans le verre de son ami plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant. Soucieux, il se leva à son tour, attendit que Drago se soit changé et entra dans le dortoir une fois que le blond fut couché. Le noir pointa alors sa baguette sur le lit de son ami en hésitant un peu. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, il murmura un sortilège et rangea promptement sa baguette.

« -Dray est déjà couché ? »

C'était Théodore.

« -Oui, il ne se sentait pas bien, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger. »

Théo acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui. Blaise se retourna alors et partis également se changer, espérant que les sorts pour bloquer ses rideaux et taire tout bruit que pourrait faire le blond pendant son sommeil seraient suffisant…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Alors, une idée sur le secret de Blaise ? Et cette potion, que pensez-vous des effets qu'elle aura sur Drago ? =) La suite bientôt !**


	2. Le premier rêve

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

**Note de l'auteur **: La suite plus tôt que prévue =)

OoOoOoOoO

**Guest **: Merci pour ta review, la suite va peut-être t'éclairer sur les effets de la potion =) Et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce deuxième chapitre !

**Alyssan **: Haha ! Tu as de l'imagination ) Je te laisse vérifier dans ce chapitre si tes intuitions sont exactes ^^ Merci pour ta review =)

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre2_

Lorsque Drago Malefoy se réveilla, la première réaction qu'il eut fut de tirer sur son pyjama qui le serrait trop au niveau de son intimité.

La deuxième chose qu'il fit, fut de prononcer deux petits mots :

« -Par Merlin ! »

Et la dernière chose, fut de répéter :

« -Par Merlin ! »

La première exclamation fut dite à cause du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Cela se passait en cours de Potion. Au début, tout se passait bien, même plutôt bien puisque Potter venait de se faire remonter par son cher Severus Rogue. Le seul problème vint quand Potty fut envoyé à côté de lui. Etrangement, il était seul à sa place, Blaise manquait à l'appel.

Le Gryffondor et lui n'avaient jamais été placé côte à côte. La raison en était simple : personne ne voulait déclencher une nouvelle guerre des sorciers. Pourtant, dans son rêve, Rogue le fit. Et c'est ainsi que l'unique Harry Potter se retrouva assis sur la chaise voisine à la sienne.

Dans un premier temps, Drago fit comme si de rien était et continua sa Potion qui était, naturellement, parfaite de précision.

« -Tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu manies ces fioles, Drago. »

Là, la situation dégénéra radicalement, et le blond faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« -Potter ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

-Oh ne fais pas ton innocent ! »

Potter avait dit cela en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin.

« -Mais… mais hôte ta main de là, à quoi tu joues Potter ?

-M. Malefoy, intervint Rogue. Cessez vos gesticulations et vos bavardages je vous prie. »

Drago ragea alors et lança un regard terrible au Gryffondor. Mais celui-ci souriait. Et d'un coup de main, il fit tomber un ingrédient par terre qui tâcha le sol.

« Potter ! s'écria le professeur. Vous êtes réellement d'une maladresse écœurante. Nettoyez-moi ce sol maintenant et en vitesse. »

Drago sourit méchamment, mais perdit confiance lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Potter s'étirer davantage. Le brun glissa sur le sol et s'approcha à quatre pattes du blond qui ne bougeait pas, attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire. D'une rapidité telle que Drago n'eut pas le réflexe de se défendre, le Gryffondor avait déboutonné son pantalon et sorti son sexe d'un seul coup. Le blond faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et essayer désespérément de pousser Potter. Heureusement pour lui, les tables étaient protégées par une planche, ainsi on ne voyait que les pieds du Gryffondor.

Et lorsque le brun le pris en pleine bouche, il cria presque. De surprise, de peur, de dégout, de plaisir…

« -M. Malefoy, je constate que vous êtes d'humeur à vous exprimer aujourd'hui, c'est très bien, annonça Rogue. Vous allez répondre à trois petites questions sur la Potion présente et ainsi nous verrons s'il est nécessaire de vous donner un devoir supplémentaire ou non. »

Potter allait et venait doucement sur lui, Drago commençait à perdre la tête, mais il était trop tétaniser pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« -Alors, quel est l'ingrédient principal de notre Potion ? »

Les sens du Serpentard était en ébullition, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il ne savait même plus s'il tirer sur Potter ou s'il cherchait à le dégager.

« -Le… le venin de vipère, Professeur.

-Et à combien de degrés ne doit pas dépasser la mixture ?

-C… cent degrés, mhm…

-Vous sentez bien M. Malefoy ? demanda Rogue, en le voyant se tortiller sur lui-même. »

Et ses souvenirs s'arrêtèrent là. Il se rappelait avoir encore souffert de la bouche de Potter, mais la scène ne lui apparaissait plus en tête.

Et la raison pour laquelle il avait crié une seconde fois « Par Merlin », était Potter. Lui, Drago Malefoy, avait rêvé que Potter allait et venait sur son sexe en cours de Potion ! Il se dit rapidement que ce n'était qu'un rêve, même si le désir et l'excitation étaient quelque peu présents.

Drago se leva donc en passant directement par la case « douche », prenant soin de se laver entièrement. Après s'être préparé convenablement, il descendit rejoindre Blaise dans la Grande Salle. Son ami était particulièrement silencieux et paraissait même tourmenté. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il se décida à prendre la parole.

« -Alors, comment te sens-tu ce matin ? s'inquiéta le noir.

-Bien évidemment. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une petite indigestion.

-Ah… Et tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Tu as fait de beaux rêves.

-… Oui.

-Tu as découvert quelque chose sur toi-même ?

-Non, où veux-tu en venir Blaise ? Tu es étrange ce matin ! »

Le Serpentard s'excusa et tourna la tête de façon à ce que le blond ne puisse plus voir son visage. Lorsque, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Pansy les avertit qu'elle partait en avance pour le cours de Potion, Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il ne s'était pas rappelé que le premier cours de la journée se déroulait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Et l'espace d'un instant, il eut peur.

Un coup d'œil vers la porte, et il vit le trio Gryffondor sortir de la Grande Salle.

« -Je… je reviens, dit Blaise en fixant la porte. On se rejoint devant la salle ? »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répondre. Manquant de faire tomber son assiette, il partit avec son sac sous le bras. Drago n'eut d'autres choix que quitter la salle à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Il se rendit au cours de Potion d'un pas lent et mesuré, essayant d'oublier les images tirées de son rêve qui lui revenaient en tête.

Lorsque le professeur les fit entrer, il s'assit comme d'habitude au fond de la classe. De cette façon, il avait l'impression qu'il dominait la salle et cela le rassurait. Alors qu'il commençait à installer son chaudron, il remarqua que la porte de la classe était fermée, mais que Blaise manquait à l'appel. Un frisson le parcourut, mais il se dit que son ami devait avoir une bonne raison.

Mais un deuxième frisson le fit trembler lorsque Rogue annonça que la Potion du jour serait le Philtre de paix. La potion était exactement la même que celle de son rêve. Cependant le Serpentard se calma bien vite en se souvenant que Rogue leur avait dit en avance ce qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui. Drago en concluait donc que son subconscient avait ressorti l'information durant son rêve.

Le cours commença et Drago se calma un peu. Sûrement à cause des vapeurs de la potion. Pourtant sa tranquillité fut complètement cassée lorsque Rogue cria :

« -Potter ! Je suppose que vous vous croyez drôle ? Mon cours est destiné à l'apprentissage pas au défilé de stupidités ! »

Drago se laissa aller à sourire, goguenard devant la situation. Mais…

« -Allez vous mettre au dernier rang, aux côtés de M. Malefoy. Je pense qu'une tête remplie ne peut qu'améliorer les capacités inférieures d'une tête vide. »

…Son sourire partit très vite. Lorsque Potter vint s'assoir à côté de lui, Drago fit d'abord comme si de rien n'était. Mais il se maudit bien vite. Pour l'instant, tout se passait comme dans son rêve, et l'espace d'un instant, il se demandait s'il n'y était pas encore…

Pourtant, plusieurs minutes passèrent et Potter ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se contentait d'essayer de réussir au mieux sa potion et Drago pouvait la réussir avec brio tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le Serpentard versa l'avant dernier ingrédient que…

« -Tu es tellement sexy lorsque tu manies ces fioles, Drago. »

Cette phrase. Ce ton. Tout était exactement pareil.

« -Potter ? Que viens-tu de dire ? »

Le blond se maudissait. Il n'arrivait plus à échapper à son rêve.

« -Oh ne fais pas ton innocent ! souffla le Gryffondor tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'un Drago plus blanc que blanc.

-Mais… mais hôte ta main de là, à quoi tu joues Potter ? »

Le Serpentard était complètement paniqué. L'espoir lui revint cependant lorsqu'il entendu la voix de son professeur adoré.

« -M. Malefoy. Cessez vos gesticulations et vos bavardages, je vous prie. »

Et au lieu de lancer un regard froid au Gryffondor, il se força à sourire en signe de compréhension, espérant briser le destin. Mais Potter sourire tout de même, et d'un coup de main, fit tomber un ingrédient qui tâcha le sol.

« -Potter ! Vous êtes réellement d'une maladresse écœurante. Nettoyez-moi ce sol maintenant et en vitesse. »

Drago voulu se lever et sortir en courant de la pièce lorsqu'il vit le Gryffondor se glisser par terre, mais plus aucun de ses membres de réagissaient. Tous sauf un. Au niveau de la ceinture, des crépitements le brûlaient doucement. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela lui faisait du bien ou non.

Il s'accrocha à la table en fermant les yeux de toutes ces forces. Et lorsqu'il sentit Potter à ses pieds, il voulut crier. Mais au lieu d'entendre le bruit d'un bouton en train de se faire déboutonner, il entendit le frottement du tissu contre le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et constata que Potter était réellement en train de nettoyer son erreur.

Le Serpentard était complètement perdu. Tout avait été si identique à son rêve, mais la fin était tellement différente. Et un sentiment lui picotait le ventre. Un tout petit sentiment de manque. Comme quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais c'est pourtant d'une quiétude mérité qu'il termina sans faute la potion.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était huit heures et il n'était toujours pas là. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'il l'attendait.

« -Zabini. Beau travail, finit-il par entendre.

-Potter, tu es en retard. »

Le Gryffondor lui sourit, presque désolé, et lui tendit une nouvelle fiole.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que provoque réellement ses effets. Puisque je n'ai pas pu assister au cours de potion…

-Et tu le regrettes ? demanda Harry qui semblait déjà connaitre la réponse.

-Tu penses bien que non. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux élèves. Fallait-il faire confiance à l'autre ? Tous deux en avaient envie et tous deux en avaient besoin…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Avez-vous compris ? Et le secret de Blaise ? =) A très bientôt !**


	3. Doutes et secrets

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Lucxky **: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je vais répondre à tes questions ) Alors je te laisse juste entamer la suite =)

**Minnie Mouse **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va tout autant te satisfaire ! A bientôt =)

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre3_

Merlin devait être débordé depuis plusieurs jours. En tout cas c'est ce que supposait Drago Malefoy, qui justement, était en train de prier une énième fois le grand sorcier. De quoi, vous demandez-vous ? De l'épargner, évidemment. D'arrêter de lui envoyer des rêves étranges qui ne se réalisaient jamais totalement le lendemain.

Car le Serpentard était à bout de nerf. Jamais il n'avait autant été frustré de sa vie. Frustré de ne rien comprendre. Frustré de ses rêves érotiques. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir se soulager avec celui qui le martyrisait.

Potter. Ce foutu Potter. Ce bandant de Potter, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, monsieur détenteur de la braguette… heu baguette… qui détruisit définitivement Voldemort. Celui-là même qui était en train de se diriger vers le banc juste en face du sien.

Drago le dévisageait sans aucune pudeur, mais le Gryffondor ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ou alors faisait-il exprès de l'ignorer. Dans tous les cas, le blond commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Et son pou accélérait nettement à l'approche du Survivant. Pourquoi ? La réponse, bien que totalement dépourvue de sens, était simple…

Son sixième rêve de la semaine se réalisait, comme les précédents. Tout était presque exactement pareil dans ses rêves. Presque, parce qu'au début de la semaine, Drago avait remarqué de petites différences, comme la météo, le plat de jour, ou les vêtements qu'il portait, selon les rêves. Mais depuis deux jours, il ne voyait que Potter. Il ne voyait que ce Gryffondor qui commençait et ne terminait jamais vraiment. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

« -Tout va bien ?

-Oui, merci Blaise. »

La nuit dernière, dans son rêve, Potter s'était approchait de lui, s'était assis sur le banc d'en face, comme à ce moment précis et avait attendu quelques instants, calme. Puis il s'était levé pour grimper sur le banc et avait commencé à se trémousser lascivement tout en retirant un à un, et lentement, chacun de ses vêtements. Et Drago le savait : dans son rêve, le strip-tease était pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Le Serpentard avait pu observer… bon d'accord, examiner, épier, contempler le corps de celui qui lui donnait aujourd'hui des frissons d'envie. Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plus que donner envie. Mais une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas l'avait fermement maintenant assis.

Drago espérait vraiment que cette fois serait différente, parce que ses nerfs commençaient réellement à lâcher.

« -Ron, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? demandait Harry. »

Ces mots… Les mêmes…

« -Heu…non. Enfin… si, grimaça le rouquin qui ne semblait pas emballé par ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? demanda Hermione.

-Hm viens avec moi, s'il te plait Hermione. »

Suspicieuse, la brunette se leva tout de même et suivis son ami d'un pas lent.

« -Moi aussi je vais y aller, annonça Blaise.

-Comment ça « moi aussi » ? »

La question avait été posée, et si Drago avait pu, il aurait affiché un grand sourire de victoire. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à dire quelque chose qui venait de lui sans l'avoir vécu la nuit précédente. D'ailleurs, la réaction de Blaise fut également nouvelle. Il ne semblait pas trouver de réponse et se contentait d'ouvrir et de ferme la bouche en fixant le blond.

« -J'y vais, c'est tout, finit-il par dire en se levant. »

Drago le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, puis se rappela qu'à ce moment-là du rêve, il était seul sur son banc, avec juste Potter en face de lui. Et lorsque le Gryffondor se leva pour grimper sur son banc, rien ne put tenir Drago sagement assis.

« -Ah non, c'est terminé ! »

Le Serpentard s'était levé d'un seul coup, pointant ses yeux coléreux dans les troubles de Potter.

« -Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir une autre fois ? Et bien non, je te le dis et ne le redirai plus jamais. Stop ! »

D'une pirouette magistrale, Drago se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction des serres de Botanique, mais la voix du brun le fit s'arrêter.

« -Tiens moi ça, Malefoy. »

L'espace d'un instant, Drago faillit ne pas se retourner. Mais la frustration, l'incompréhension et l'envie qui se mélangeaient depuis le début de la semaine, plongées le blond dans une sensation inconnue, qui le dirigeait toujours vers le Gryffondor. Et c'est tel un automate qu'il se retourna, le bout des pieds relevés.

« -S'il te plait, fit le brun. »

Drago aurait pu sauter de joie en constatant que cette scène ne se passait pas du tout comme dans son rêve. Potter n'était pas grimpé sur son banc, il ne se déhanchait pas et ne faisait aucun strip-tease. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose allait déraper. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà parti. Mais cette sensation inconnue le retint une nouvelle fois sur place.

Potter agita son pull devant le nez du Serpentard pour que celui-ci s'en empare. Ce qu'il fit, se méfiant du Gryffondor comme de la peste.

« -Merci, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Potter était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, défaisant les boutons un à un sous les yeux médusés de Drago.

« -Potter ! Un peu de tenu, tenta Drago pour essayer de garder le contrôle.

-Ça te gène ?

-Là n'est pas la question, on n'est pas chez les nudistes ici ! »

Potter pouffa joyeusement et fourra sa chemise dans son sac avant de récupérer des mains du blond son pull. Il le mit calmement, Drago eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil bien appuyé sur son torse qui dansait sous ses mouvements.

« -Merci Malefoy, tu es bien aimable. »

Puis le Gryffondor parti sans se retourner. Et Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que son rêve, bien qu'il ne se soit pas vraiment réalisé, n'avait pas été aussi bien que le moment qui venait de passer, car lui, il était vrai…

OoOoOoOoO

« -Tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires ? »

Blaise émit un petit rire moqueur, ses yeux toujours accrochaient à la page Quidditch de son magazine sorcier. Mais n'entendant aucun retour de la part de son ami, il donna un coup d'œil en direction de la cheminée.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Blaise avait toujours vu Drago assis près d'une cheminée lorsque celle-ci était allumée. Il pouvait rester à regarder les flammes danser pendant plusieurs heures, plongeant par le fait dans un état serein et pensif. C'est pourquoi l'hiver avait toujours été la saison préférée du blond.

« -Et toi ? Tu y crois ? demanda Blaise, sur un ton sérieux cette fois.

-Je pense. »

Comme à chaque fois, le noir vit les yeux de son ami prendre une délicieuse couleur caramel dû aux reflets du feu. Sa tête se reposait calmement contre la pierre froide de la cheminée, et ses bras pendaient sur ses jambes repliées. Il soupira silencieusement, puis ferma les yeux pour écouter le joyeux crépitement que provoquait la rencontre du feu et du bois.

« -Ça te viens d'où ? Tu en as fait un ?

-Plusieurs en vérité. Et tous sur le même sujet.

-Quel sujet ? »

Drago ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avant de murmurer :

« -Non, je ne peux pas le dire, c'est trop… étrange.

-Mec, soi tu en as trop dit, soi pas assez ! »

Drago émit un léger rire puis baissa la tête vers ses pieds, et joua d'un air détaché avec un de ses lacets noirs.

« -Potter. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Blaise pour faire le lien entre cette conversation et la petite fiole magique du Gryffondor.

« -Attend, Potter ? Quel genre de rêve tu fais ? »

Drago reprit soudain de la prestance et se replaça contre la cheminée.

« -Rien de particulier.

-Tu es sûr ? »

Blaise sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Après tout, c'était un peu à cause de lui.

« -Bien sûr ! Rêver de Potter simplement est déjà très étrange. Heureusement qu'il ne se passe rien de plus. »

Le noir sembla soulager. Il se rassit profondément dans son fauteuil et tenta de reprendre sa lecture.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque le Gryffondor apparut dans la lumière que la lune projetait sur les fenêtres du couloir, Blaise hésita à lui reposer _la_ question. Mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le choix. Il l'écarta un peu du mur, et fit apparaitre une porte. Il la montra tranquillement, et invita le noir à entrer.

Il n'attendit pas d'être remercié et parti directement se coucher. Il était 23h37.

« -Potter ! »

Le désigné se retourna de loin.

« -Ta potion…

-Ça ne te regarde pas Zabini, on était d'accord, dit le Gryffondor en repartant.

-Drago m'a parlé de rêves prémonitoires qu'il a fait, où tu te trouves. »

Harry se figea dans le couloir.

« -Ce n'est pas grave ? Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non tu ne dois pas, assura Harry sans se retourner. Entre maintenant, tu perds du temps. »

Blaise sourit en regardant Potter disparaitre dans l'obscurité du château. D'un geste hâtif, il poussa la porte qui se referma seul en un claquement qui résonna dans tout Poudlard.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos nouvelles idées ! Pour plus de renseignement, je vous dis à bientôt =)**


	4. Les secrets de Blaise

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser si je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines de vos reviews, je n'ai eu que très peu de temps de pause… Et quand c'était le cas, le chapitre primait ! Alors : Sorry =)

Donc voilà, le chapitre suivant est enfin arrivé ! J'ai mis du temps, encore, alors pour la peine il est plus long =P

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre4 _

« -C'est débile, souffla Ron.

-Moi je trouve ça bien. »

Hermione souriait tout en trempant une énième fois son petit pinceau dans la peinture colorée. Elle le tourna jusqu'à ce que les poils s'imprègnent du rouge pétant qui s'étalait sur la palette, puis traça une large bande sur sa toile.

Ron ne semblait pas convaincu, mais continua tout de même d'installer le matériel.

« -Pour une fois qu'on a le week-end de libre, il faut que Dumbledore trouve une super idée pour nous le gâcher. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide réflexion de cette stupide prof' d'étude des moldus.

-Ron, notre week-end n'est pas gâché, il est enrichit ! »

Le rouquin tira une grimace qui fit rire Harry. Ce dernier allumait les bougies qu'ils avaient déposé un peu partout en un coup de baguette, puis s'assit sur un petit tabouret en observant la peinture qu'il avait fait hier : une fiole ronde contenant un liquide d'un bleu indigo qu'un rayon de soleil venant caresser. Il l'avait fait d'une part pour l'accrocher avec les autres peintures de la pièce, mais aussi comme pour se repentir de ce qu'il faisait à une certaine personne…

« -Attrape ça Harry… Harry ? Hé ho, réveille-toi ! »

Le brun tourna la tête est attrapa de justesse les blouses que lui lançait son ami. Il les déposa à l'entrée de la pièce, sur un petit bureau, près des palettes et des pinceaux.

« -Tu crois que je ferais un beau modèle ? demanda Ron plaçait au milieu d'une dizaine de toile qui formaient un cercle. »

Hermione rit en le voyant se positionner tel un super héros, un bras tendu vers le ciel.

« -Bien sûr, un merveilleux modèle ! »

Ron prit amoureusement Hermione dans ses bras qui lui vola un léger baiser. Leurs yeux riaient en un écho simple et naturel. Il n'y avait rien à dire ni rien à ajouter, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ce qui rendait Harry aussi heureux que triste. Bien sûr, il avait été ravi d'apprendre que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient enfin retrouvés, après des centaines de regards, des centaines de disputes, des centaines de jalousies, des centaines de sourires, des centaines de jours… Mais lui aussi avait envie de ça. Non pas qu'il se sentait abandonné ou seul au milieu de ce couple. Cependant Harry voulait avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui.

Après la guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, Ginny et lui n'avait jamais reparlé de leur relation d'avant-guerre, comme si celle-ci s'était véritablement terminée depuis ce temps. Comme s'ils ne cherchaient pas à recoller les morceaux de leur histoire. Puis un jour, Ginny était revenue au bras d'un Serdaigle, et Harry ne vit aucune jalousie naitre en lui.

Ce fut vers une autre paire d'yeux qu'il s'était tourné. Un geste terriblement inattendu qu'il avait eu lorsque cette personne avait osé repousser l'ordre de Voldemort et rejeté la demande de ses parents pour qu'il revienne auprès d'eux.

Elle s'était montrée fière de son choix et fière de le soumettre à ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Sans aucune honte, sans aucun regret. Et Harry en avait été éblouit. Un tel acte ne pouvait venir que d'une personne mature, sûre d'elle et de ses choix, une personne qui avait choisi _son_ camp.

Depuis Harry s'était mis en tête d'en apprendre plus sur Drago Malefoy, et avait découvert en lui, grâce à l'Ordre, un côté chaud, timide, un peu songeur, presque rêveur, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il baissait sa garde devant ceux qu'ils désignaient comme étant ses amis, leur faisait confiance, et le Gryffondor voulait sincèrement faire partis de ces gens-là. Après tout, il aimait les forts caractères, et après Ginny, Drago ne pouvait être que le meilleur.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Touche pas à ça ! Tu fais n'importe quoi… Non ! Arrête ! Repose ça tout de suite ! Mais tu descends d'un troll par Merlin ! Hé toi, on ne touche pas j'ai dit. On ne touche pas ! Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ta blouse ? Elle est complètement foutue ! Tu n'espères pas me la redonner comm…

-Heu Ron ? coupa Hermione. »

Le rouquin se retourna vers sa petite-amie qui le trouva légèrement débordé par la situation.

« -Harry et moi allons faire un tour si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron. C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Même un troupeau d'hippogriffe serait plus facile à dresser !

-Mais c'est juste pour une demi-heure.

-Hermione, regarde autour de toi, c'est le chao ! Je suis entouré d'une dizaine de gamins qui font n'importe quoi avec cette peinture. Va me chercher Dumbledore, c'est lui qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée d'installer des groupes présentant les arts moldus, alors c'est lui qui va tenir celui sur la peinture… Mais bordel j'ai dit qu'on ne touchait à rien ! »

Hermione se pinça la lèvre, se demandant s'il n'était pas préférable de rester afin d'éviter un bain de sang.

« -Ecoute, reprit-elle, on n'a qu'à faire sortir ceux qui ont terminés et on ne laisse plus entrer personne jusqu'à notre retour. De cette façon tu restes avec quatre ou cinq élèves, ça te va ? »

Ron resta muet, mais finit par accepter devant les jolis yeux noisette de sa petite-amie.

« -Juste une demi-heure alors. »

Hermione promit, l'embrassa sur la joue et partie avec Harry.

« -Alors, on peut aller voir la sculpture, la musique, le cinéma, la photographie, la littérature, la danse, et le… le football ? »

Le brun éclata d'un rire franc. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans tout Poudlard pour réussit à faire gober au directeur que le football était considéré comme un art.

« -Viens, on va y faire un tour. »

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de ce groupe, des dizaines de posters étaient accrochés dans la salle. Des ballons, des T-shirts, dont un dédicacé, et des vieux billets pour des coupes du monde étaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle. Il y avait même un gros livre qui contenait toutes les équipes avec les noms et les positions des joueurs.

« -Dean, comment as-tu fait ? demanda Harry tout sourire.

-Ça n'a pas été compliqué, j'ai simplement dit que tous les moldus regardaient les matchs. J'étais tellement convaincant que, même s'il ne m'a pas cru, il a accepté !

-BUT ! hurla Seamus.

-On ne vous dérange pas j'espère, fit Hermione à moitié récriminatrice. »

Harry prit le bras d'Hermione et ferma la porte sur une partie de football jouait à la Playstation par Dean, Seamus et Ernie.

« -On peut aller voir la photographie ? demanda Hermione

-Il me semble que Nott, Crabe et Goyle tienne le groupe, prévenu Harry »

La jeune femme ne dit rien et marcha en direction de ce groupe qui se situait dans le parc. Finalement Harry remercia Hermione de l'avoir emmené ici. Comme demandait par le directeur, chaque groupe devait produire quelque chose en rapport avec son groupe. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait peint une toile chacun, et Crabe et Goyle avaient tiré une vingtaine de clichés absolument horribles. Théodore Nott semblait regretté d'avoir accepté d'être avec eux deux.

« -Belles photos Nott, fit Harry goguenard.

-Ne m'en parle pas, dit le Serpentard sur un ton incroyablement neutre. Moi qui aime la photographie, ils ont réussi à m'en dégouter pour la journée. »

Sur des draps tirés étaient accrochées les photos. Des photos d'un pouce, d'une oreille de Goyle, d'un nuage gris flouté, de l'œil de Crabbe fermé qui ne devait pas s'être rendu compte que l'appareil était à l'envers, de plusieurs photos noirs de Goyle qui avait oublié de retirer le cache, de Nott en colère poussant Goyle par terre, d'une paire de fesse d'une Serdaigle, et quelques-unes des narines des deux Serpentards. Harry ne put qu'être désolé pour le Vert et Argent.

« -T'es cliché son magnifique. »

Hermione admirait ceux de Nott qui était, il fallait l'avouer, absolument remarquables. Il avait pris Poudlard sous différents jours, avait réussi à capturer le poulpe géant, ainsi que plusieurs portraits et créatures vues en Soins aux créatures magiques.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent du groupe, après que Crabbe eu finalement cassé l'un des objectifs et avant que Nott ne le tue définitivement, Harry se demanda quelle était la meilleure façon de demander à Hermione de passer au groupe de musique, celui qu'animait Drago.

« -Hermione…

-On est en route, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle. »

Le Gryffondor remercia son amie silencieusement. Il l'avait finalement mis au courant, après Ron, de son plan. Elle avait simplement soupiré, pensant sûrement qu'il fallait qu'Harry face désormais les choses dont il avait envie.

Ils passèrent tout d'abord devant la porte du groupe Littérature dans lequel McLaggen écrivait des poèmes dédiés à lui-même, puis ils arrivèrent au groupe de musique. Une jolie mélodie faite au piano était en train d'être joué. C'était une mélodie douce, un peu mélancolique. Harry espérait que ce fusse Drago qui en joue. Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Zabini. Drago était en train d'accorder un violon, et Parkinson essayait de se voir dans le vernis du piano. La porte grinça tellement que les trois arrêtèrent leur activité.

Hermione, la tête haute, ne se préoccupant absolument pas des Serpentards, avança dans la pièce et alla observer un xylophone. Pour casser le silence, elle prit une mailloche et tapa sur les lames de bois.

Quant à Harry, bien qu'il sentait le regard pesant et apparemment interrogatif de Drago sur lui, il tenta de rester naturellement détaché, et observa un peu la pièce en faisant quelques pas.

« -Un renseignement peut-être Potter ? fit la voix de Zabini.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi la musique ? »

Le trio d'argent parut surpris de la question.

« -Je joue du piano depuis que je suis petit. Et Drago touche un peu au violon…

-Au violon ? s'étonna joyeusement Harry.

-… Quant à Pansy, elle est fan de musique classique. »

Harry leva un sourcil, surprit de cette révélation.

« -Evidemment, la musique classique est fait pour la noblesse, souffla-t-elle un demi sourire amusé sur les lèvres. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand bruit, les cinq présents dans la pièce en sursautèrent tous.

« -Je suis arrivé à saturation ! Qui a fait ça ? »

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, c'était Neville qui était arrivé en trompe dans la salle, Luna derrière elle.

« -Qui de vous trois a fait ça ? »

Le pauvre Neville était plein d'une substance vert aux reflets argent sur la tête. Evidemment, une plaisanterie des Serpentards…

« -Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre mauvaise langue de vieux serpent ?

-Calme-toi Londubat, fit Pansy qui avait repris de sa prestance. Pourquoi nous accuses-tu toujours ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit toujours de vous !

-…Il n'a pas tort, avoua-t-elle d'un sourire railleur.

-C'est quoi votre problème, hein ?

-Nous n'avons peut-être pas de problème, intervint Drago. »

Neville se mit à rire. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé et tenace que durant la bataille de Poudlard.

« -C'est ça votre réponse ? Ou alors c'est un secret ?

-Tu dis n'importe.

-Quoi Zabini, je ne vois que ça ! Et je suis sûr que c'est toi en plus ! »

Zabini sourit narquoisement, il venait d'avouer.

« -Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

Le Serpentard resta muet.

« -Alors c'est vraiment ça ? C'est un secret ? Mais ton secret doit être vachement dingue pour que tu balances de… de… je ne sais même pas c'est… sur moi ! Avoue-moi ton putain de secret ! »

Un autre bruit, comme une explosion, fit trembler les murs de la pièce.

« -C'est un travelo ! »

Ron venait de crier cette phrase comme s'il détenait le secret de la vie. Tous se retournèrent sur Blaise qui devint rouge.

« -Mais de quoi tu parles Weasley ! s'exclama le noir.

-Je suis descendu aux cuisines pour demander à Dobby de nettoyer une blouse remplit de peinture. Il était déjà en train de laver des vêtements. Il m'a dit qu'il finissait les vêtements de Zabini et qu'il s'en occupait juste après…

-Et alors ?

-Il était en train de laver une nuisette ! Une nuisette !

-Tu te rends bien compte que ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens !

-La ferme Zabini, aboya Neville. Et puis tient, puisqu'on est dans les petits secrets, Blaise fréquente un Gryffondor. »

Parkinson, visiblement jalouse, s'offusqua.

« -Dis-moi que c'est faux.

-Et pas n'importe quel Gryffondor, poursuivit Neville. Il s'agit d'Hermione. »

La pauvre jeune femme, qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, vit sept paires d'yeux se retourner sur elle. Elle vira au rouge devant les yeux assassins de Ron.

« -Comment ça vous vous fréquentez ! C'est une plaisanterie j'espère !

-Ron…

-Si tu as osé la touché, cria le rouquin en attrapant le col du Serpentard.

-J'ai pas touché à ta petite-coquine abruti.

-Alors quoi, vous vous voyez en secret juste pour discuter ?

-Oui Ron, c'est pour ça, avoua Hermione, toujours aussi rouge.

-Tu me prends pour un con Hermione !

-Non, c'est la vérité, lâche-le je vais t'expliquer. »

Ron réfléchis quelques secondes, puis accepta de relâcher Blaise qui s'écarta rapidement.

« -En fait, avec Blaise…

-Tu l'appelles « Blaise » maintenant ?!

-… Avec Blaise, on aime une chose en commun, et ils nous arrivent quelques rares fois de nous retrouver pour… échanger les nouveautés.

-Je ne comprends rien, quelle est cette chose ? »

Si c'était possible, Hermione devient encore plus rouge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour, mais elle vit rapidement qu'il était impossible de faire en sorte que personne ne l'entende.

« -Nous aimons… les livres d'amour et de… cul. »

Ron se décrispa soudainement, et releva la tête baissé d'Hermione pour lui faire un petit sourire amusé et coquin.

« -T'es pas sérieux Blaise ! s'écria Pansy. »

Harry, Neville et Drago explosèrent de rire devint la tête déconfite de Blaise, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Le choixpeau magique a failli envoyer Blaise à Poufsouffle, déclara la Serpentarde. »

Un silence perça le bruit, puis les Gryffondors pleurèrent de rire. Blaise était de plus en plus honteux et se tourna vers sa camarade.

« -Mais pourquoi tu balances des trucs comme ça ?

-Moi aussi je voulais tenter ma chance et connaitre ton secret, fit-elle d'un ton détaché.

-Mais c'est faux !

-Bien sûr que si c'est vrai, tu ne l'as avoué ivre, tu ne t'en souviens plus c'est tout.

-Blaise, tu ne me l'as jamais dit, murmura Drago, l'air complètement choqué. »

Blaise bouillonnait, mais il sentait également que ce n'était pas fini. Il pria Merlin pour faire taire au moins Potter. Sinon, il allait commettre l'irréparable.

« -Ah moi, ria Luna. Euh… Tu voulais devenir esthéticien ! »

Cette fois personne ne rit et tous regardèrent Luna bizarrement. Finalement, d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent d'oublier Luna.

« -Je pense savoir ce que c'est, déclara Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais, se plaignit Blaise.

-Tu m'as caché des choses !

-Mais je suis ton ami… »

La vois de Zabini devenait de plus en plus pitoyable.

« -Il aime Harry Potter. »

La phrase venait de tomber. Des exclamations d'incompréhensions s'élevèrent aussitôt, et Blaise leva un sourcil. Quant à principal intéressait, Harry, il riait sous cape.

« -Enfin… il ne l'aime pas vraiment. Il est fan d'Harry Potter. »

Harry rigola une énième fois, cette après-midi était vraiment la meilleure de l'année.

« -Mais j'avais 5ans ! s'exclama Blaise.

-C'est comme horrible. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra brutalement lorsqu'il entendit Drago prononcer ces quelques mots. C'est alors qu'il décida d'intervenir.

« -Merci Malefoy. Désolé de casser vos rêves, mais hormis Blaise évidemment, je suis le seul à connaitre réellement son secret.

-Potter…, grogna le noir.

-Il est fort possible que l'un de vous est vraiment trouvé son secret.

-Potter !

-Mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dévoiler.

-Oh, aller Harry ! le pressa Ron.

-Je crois qu'on veut tous savoir, fit Parkinson. »

Les yeux de Blaise étaient en feu, il était prêt à bondir sur le Gryffondor. Et tant pis s'il devait se retrouver aux Enfers. Il préférait mourir avec son secret que le dévoiler maintenant. Mais Potter ne semblait pas décider à le garder pour lui. Blaise eu soudainement peur, car il se rendit compte que ses membres de lui obéissaient plus. Il était comme cloué sur place. Et Potter ouvrit la bouche pour commencer avec un « eh bien… ».

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Ahhh mais quel est son secret ?!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, un petit com' pour me le dire ? ) Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Et le voile se lève

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Keikey **: salut Keikey, merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le début, mais il est vrai que j'ai dû aller un peu vite et raté une étape… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Neville n'arrive plus à comprendre pourquoi les Serpentards continuent à s'acharner contre lui, alors il pense qu'il y a autre chose derrière qu'une seule envie de s'amuser. Alors il s'emporte et on en vient à la scène… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il faudrait que je revois la scène =)

**Adle **: Voilà la suite Adle, merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! =)

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre5 _

« -Un cadeau. Pour me faire pardonner. »

Blaise hésita un instant à prendre le présent que lui tendait le Gryffondor. C'était trop simple de revenir la bouche en cœur et de croire qu'il allait lui pardonner.

« -C'est ta taille je pense, continua Harry. Sinon, le ticket d'échange est à l'intérieur. »

Le Serpentard le fusilla des yeux. Il osait lui offrir une tenue ? Blaise ne savait pas comment le prendre, s'il devait se sentir offensé ou reconnaissant.

« -C'est assez soft, je pense que j'aurai bien aimé si… »

Harry se racla la gorge et finis sa phrase ainsi. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« -Ecoute Blaise, ils ne sav…

-Zabini. Mon nom est Zabini, _Potter _! Et tu as de la chance qu'ils ne savent rien, autrement je serais rentré dans l'histoire comme celui qui a tué celui-qui-a-détruit-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ! »

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Le Serpentard n'arrivait décidément pas à l'effrayer un seul instant. Mais le brun voulait se racheter, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer en signe de compréhension.

« -Alors accepte ce petit cadeau. Ce n'est rien franchement. »

Le noir l'arracha des mains d'Harry et le mis sous son bras.

« -De toute façon, je n'aurais rien pu dire car tu aurais avoué à tout le monde mon propre secret. Je pense que nous devons nous faire confiance maintenant. »

Blaise sifflait d'un air mauvais, mais avait l'air d'accord.

« -Très bien Potter. Tu as réussi à me convaincre. Mais c'est donnant-donnant. Si tu avoues mon secret, je ferais de même avec le mien.

-Et inversement, termina Harry pour ne pas se démonter devant le Serpentard. »

Celui-ci fit un bref signe de tête et passa à côté du Gryffondor, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune.

« -Hé Blaise ! appela Harry. »

Il se retourna, soupirant en pensant que le Gryffondor ne l'appellerait plus jamais par son nom. Harry lui lança une fiole qu'il attrapa au vol. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire avec.

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que contient ce flacon, Potter, mais je sais que tu as réussi à perturber Drago. »

Harry sourit et parti, les mains dans les poches.

OoOoOoOoO

Les yeux rouges, les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille, Drago Malefoy tournait comme un tigre en cage dans la tour d'astronomie. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il avait passé éveiller, mais son corps ne tenait plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il résisterait demain, en reprenant une nouvelle semaine de cours.

Il n'osait plus dormir à présent. Ces rêves étranges sur Potter le déstabilisaient énormément, et il ne savait plus comment se comporter devant le Gryffondor. Il se demandait parfois s'il faisait encore clairement la différence entre les rêves et la réalité.

Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à Blaise, mais les mots restaient désespérément coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Il était coincé, il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre la tête. Il fallait que les choses s'arrêtent. Surtout que depuis quelques heures, il voyait Potter partout : c'était d'abord un autre élève, puis une porte, puis une pilasse, et même son propre reflet qui avaient été remplacés par l'image du Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard était tellement concentré à ne pas s'endormir qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui montaient l'escalier de la tour.

« -Bon sang Drago, enfin je te trouve ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherché presque tout le week-end ?! Mais enfin, où tu étais ?! J'ai failli alerter McGonagall ! »

Le blond éclata soudainement en pleure dans les bras de son ami.

« -Je n'en peux plus Blaise, je suis resté tout le week-end ici, je n'ai pas dormir, je ne veux plus rêver…

-Tu n'as pas dormit du week-end ? s'exclama le noir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il sentait que tout le corps de Drago ne faisait que tremblé et qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

« -Viens avec moi, il faut que tu dormes.

-Non, pitié ! Je ne veux plus, murmurai-t-il. »

Mais Drago était tellement à bout qu'il n'arrivait même pas à résister. Blaise l'emmena dans son lit et le coucha, veillant à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Une fois les yeux de son ami clos, il se décida à trouver le Gryffondor.

Ce dernier était calmement en train de se promener dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il sentit le mur s'abattre sur lui… ou plutôt quelqu'un le maintenant par le col de sa chemise…

« -Je ne veux plus de notre accord, aboya Blaise devant les yeux ahurit des quelques élèves qui passaient par là.

-Ailleurs, murmura le Gryffondor en regardant autour de lui avec crainte. »

Blaise, toujours le poing refermait sur le col d'Harry, le tira dans les couloirs et l'emmena sous un escalier que peu de monde empruntait.

« -Je t'écoute Zabini, mais desserre d'abord ta main s'il te plait.

-_D'abord_, tu vas m'écouter Potter : j'ai passé mon week-end à chercher Drago, je l'ai retrouvé sur le balcon de la tour d'Astronomie dans un état lamentable. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il ne voulait plus dormir.

-Ah…

-Comment ça « ah » ! Potter, ça fait deux nuits qu'il n'a pas dormis, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ? Dis-le-moi ou j'avoue ton secret. »

Blaise était décidé, Harry le voyait clairement dans ses yeux. Il devint soudainement paniqué. Il avait vraisemblablement était trop loin avec Drago.

« -Où est-il ? demanda le brun.

-Dans sa chambre, il dort.

-Il dort ! s'exclama Harry. »

A en voir l'expression du Gryffondor, Blaise se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Parce que tu croyais que j'allais le laisser dans cet état ?

-Il faut qu'on aille le voir, tout de suite ! S'il n'a pas dormis pendant deux jours et qu'il a continué à avaler la potion, j'ai peur que les effets se multiplient.

-Quels effets ?!

-On n'a pas le temps, déclara Harry en courant vers les cachots. »

Blaise ne perdit pas une seconde et le suivit. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, il attrapa le poignet de Potter. Puisque ce dernier n'était pas à Serpentard, jamais il ne pourrait passer le mur sans lui.

Une chance pour eux, la salle était vide à cette heure-ci, tout le monde commençait à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Harry, qui n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans cette salle, il y a cinq ans, reconnu à peine les lieux. Blaise, lui, savait parfaitement où il allait. Harry le suivit et pria Merlin qu'il ne soit rien arriver à Drago.

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit la porte à la volée, la respiration des deux jeunes hommes s'arrêta le temps d'analyser la situation : Drago était toujours en train de dormir, mais d'une façon très peu… paisible. Il se tortillait de tout son long dans son lit, frottant son entre-jambe contre son oreiller, froissant les draps de ses mains et lâchant de petits murmures de plaisir.

Dès que Blaise fut reconnecté à son cerveau, il ferma la porte d'un seul coup. Rouge de honte d'avoir vu une telle scène, il remercia Merlin d'avoir une peau aussi foncé. Il se retourna vers Harry qui avait les yeux dans le vague, les joues légèrement rosées et les pupilles dilatés. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer.

« -Tu donnes à mon meilleur ami une potion pour qu'il fasse des rêves érotiques ?! »

Harry, qui ne bougeait plus d'un poil, n'osa par tourner la tête vers le noir.

« -Je pense que je peux répondre que oui…

-Et je parie qu'il te concerne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Blaise avait décidé : il ria. Il ria tellement fort qu'il eut peur d'alerter quelqu'un. Il savait que cela rendait Potter encore plus mal à l'aise, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces petits rêves, Potter ? Tu lui fais un petit strip-tease en dessous coquins ? »

Blaise riait tellement qu'il en pleura, et dû s'adosser au mur.

« -Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il ne veut plus dormir !

-Et tu comprends quoi exactement ? fulmina Harry.

-Ecoute Potter, je ne veux pas casser ton petit délire, mais je pense que Drago n'est pas très réceptif à tes gentils petits rêves.

-Ah oui ? s'énerva le Gryffondor. Et que penses-tu de ça ? »

Harry ouvrit la porte au moment même où Drago gémit le prénom du brun. Les deux en furent presque choqués, chacun d'un point de vue différent. Puis Blaise ferma la porte.

« -Bon, peut-être qu'il n'en ait pas insensible… Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il ne veuille plus dormir ?

-Peut-être qu'il se sent frustré ?»

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor, et alors le noir compris. Il leva un doigt vers Harry, la bouche ouverte, osant à peine croire à son plan.

« -Attend voir, tu es en train de frustrer Drago pour qu'il se jette sur toi ?

-C'est possible, sourit fièrement Harry.

-Et ça te fait rire ? Tu es en train d'utiliser mon ami comme un vulgaire objet sexuel ? Si tu ne le fais souffrir…

-Si ça arrive, celui qui en souffrira le plus, ça sera moi. »

Blaise resta un instant interdit devant les propos d'Harry, puis sembla les comprendre.

« -Tu ne serais tout de même pas en train de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour Drago ? »

Harry rougit violement et détourna les yeux, prenant un air plus renfermé.

« -Je n'ai pas à avoir cette conversation avec toi. »

Blaise allait insister, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux ne se mêler de rien.

« -Je n'ai jamais remarqué que Drago se comportait ainsi durant son sommeil.

-C'est parce que d'habitude son sommeil est censé être léger. Mais là, il en a pris deux fois plus. »

Blaise compris, et invita le Gryffondor à le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, sans oublier de jeter un sort de verrouillage sur la porte de leur chambre.

« -Il va falloir arrêter de manège, sinon Drago va devenir fou. »

Harry réfléchis un instant, puis secoua la tête en ajoutant :

« -D'accord pour deux jours de repos. »

OoOoOoOoO

Deux jours après l'incident du week-end sans dormir, Drago allait mieux. Il avait parfaitement récupéré et avait dormi durant seize heures d'affilée. Jamais il n'était resté aussi longtemps couché.

Depuis ce moment, il allait mieux. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ses rêves, et cela le soulageait. Il allait vraiment mieux.

Alors qu'il sortait du cours de Métamorphose, Blaise lui dit qu'il le rejoindrait après et s'élança vers les toilettes les plus proches. Drago sourit, et décida d'aller s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Il voulut couper par la cour de Métamorphose pour rejoindre plus rapidement la bibliothèque, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry Potter.

Et soudainement, il ne savait pas s'il allait mieux, s'il était soulagé de ne plus avoir ces rêves, ou si ceux-ci lui manquaient un peu. Il détailla rapidement le Gryffondor qui riait avec ses deux meilleurs amis un peu plus loin sur l'un des bancs de la cour. Il était assis dans l'herbe, reposant son poids sur ses mains, levant parfois la tête pour capturer le soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages.

C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression que Potter lui manquait. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Mais ces rêves l'avaient virtuellement amené à rencontrer le Gryffondor. D'une étrange façon, évidemment, mais en y réfléchissant bien, sa présence lui manquait. Un peu.

Il allait poursuivre son chemin, lorsqu'il capta Harry faisant une sorte de décompte avec ses doigts, devant les yeux amusés de Weasley et ceux agacé de Granger. Puis lorsque son dernier doigt s'abaissa, une dizaine d'explosions retentirent un peu plus loin dans le château. Les élèves paniquèrent dans un premier temps, puis tous se précipitèrent dans la direction des explosions. Tous sauf Potter qui partait dans l'autre sens.

Les sourcils fronçaient, Drago décida de le suivre, bien qu'il sentait au fond de lui-même que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il était trop absorbé par l'image même du Gryffondor pour décider de faire demi-tour. Ils croisèrent Rogue au détour d'un couloir, mais Potter s'était caché pour ne pas que le professeur ne le voit, bien qu'en passant près de Drago, celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, se dépêchant visiblement de rejoindre l'endroit des explosions.

Drago suivit Harry et compris rapidement que celui-ci se dirigeait vers les cachots. L'espace d'un instant, il se dit que le brun voulait tenter d'entrer en douce dans leur salle commune, mais Potter n'en fit rien et entra dans la salle de cours de Potion. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Drago ouvrit légèrement la porte : suffisamment pour espionner Potter, mais pas trop pour ne pas que la porte grince.

C'était évident maintenant, Potter avait distrait tout le monde pour venir faire une potion dans le dos de Rogue. Drago crut d'abord que le Gryffondor comptait refaire du Polynectar et qu'il volait alors quelques ingrédients. Mais non, Potter faisait une potion qui ne prit pas plus de dix minutes. Une fois finie, le brun la laissa refroidir dans son chaudron et rangea la pièce en attendant. Lorsque la mixture fut définitivement prête, Potter la versa dans une fiole qu'il referma avec soin. Mais qu'est-ce que mijotait le Gryffondor ?

« -Désolée Drago, mais ce soir tu vas de nouveau rêver, murmura Harry pour lui-même. »

En entendant la phrase, Drago se recula pour s'adosser contre le mur. Il comprenait tout maintenant…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Ahhh mais que va-t-il arriver maintenant ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Drago compte faire désormais ? Et le secret de Blaise, une idée ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite ! =)**


	6. La découverte de Drago

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Guest **: Ahah, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne va pas rester à ne rien faire ! ) Un copain d'Harry tu crois ? Peut-être auras-tu la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas =)

**Angeleye **: Oui, moi aussi ça me faisait bizarre au début, serpentard/serpentarde ^^ On s'y fait au bon d'un moment =P Ne t'inquiète pas, je te remercie même d'avoir laissé DEUX reviews, c'est super sympa !

En tout cas, j'espère que tu trouveras quelques pistes dans ce chapitre ! =)

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre6 _

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Drago suivait Harry dans les couloirs. Il le savait, il n'avait jamais été fou ou quoi que ce soit. C'était Potter, encore lui, toujours lui. Ce satané Gryffondor lui donnait à boire des filtres érotiques. Drago avait toujours su qu'il était dérangé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Un mystère était résolu, mais deux autres cognaient avec force dans l'esprit du blond.

D'abord, la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter lui faisait avaler ces… ces… _choses _? Son cerveau avait vraiment dû être endommagé durant son combat contre le Mage noir. Jamais Drago n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle potion puisse exister, et surtout, que Potter lui en fasse boire.

En réfléchissant, le Serpentard se dit que, finalement, le Survivant aurait très bien pu lui en faire boire pour le frustrer. L'emmerder quoi. Mais pourquoi se faisait-il lui-même apparaitre dans ces rêves ? Pourquoi tentait-il de l'exciter durant son sommeil ? Et Drago rougit en pensant qu'il avait parfaitement réussi…

« -Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais tu vas souffrir. »

Le blond était en colère et se retenait d'aller frapper Potter. Ce dernier avait dû bien rire de le voir troubler au fil des jours, au fil des scènes qui se répétaient dans la réalité. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, Potter allait gouter à son terrible courroux.

La deuxième question qu'il se posait : comment ? Comment réussissait-il à lui faire avaler ces filtres sans que ni lui ni personne ne le remarque ? L'espace d'un instant, il se dit que le Gryffondor devait donner la fiole à l'ancien elfe de maison de sa famille : Dobby. Et la direction que prenait Harry conforta Drago dans son idée : il descendait en-dessous du rez-de-chaussée.

Mais contrairement à ce que croyait le blond, le Survivant passa devant le tableau renfermant la cuisine, et continua en direction des cachots. Le cœur de Drago battait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il constatait que le Gryffondor se rapprochait de sa salle commune. Mais il ne pouvait pas y entrer, c'était impossible…

Soudainement, il s'arrêta et sa calla dans un angle, de façon à ne pas se faire voir des deux jeunes Serpentards qui passaient par là. Drago l'imita et attendit, la patience perdant de sa force à mesure que les seconds passaient. Puis Potter finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« -Ah, te voilà, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Potter. »

Cette voix. Non. C'était impossible. Son frère. Son meilleur ami. Lui. Il le trahissait. Il pactisait avec Potter. Il était contre lui. Drago se demanda si finalement, il n'était pas devenu fou et qu'aucune des images qui s'étaient écoulées aujourd'hui n'étaient réelles.

« -Je ne tiens pas tellement à lui redonner ta potion. Tu as vu son état la dernière fois ?

-Celle-ci est beaucoup moins puissante que les autres. Nous avons fait un marché Blaise. Tu m'aides, je t'aide.

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment pu constater que tu m'aidais…

-Je protège ton secret ! Je ne l'ai dévoilé à personne.

-Oui, mais à cause de toi, tout le monde sait que j'en ai un, et surtout que tu es au courant !

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Zabini. »

Blaise croisa les bras, ne se doutant pas qu'à quelques mètres de lui, son meilleur ami ne perdait pas une miette de leur conservation et essayait de ne pas s'effondrer sur place.

« -J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Potter.

-Ça ne fait pas parti de l'accord et tu le sais.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'y répondre, je pose juste la question. »

Harry arqua un sourcil tout en cherchant la fiole qu'il avait mis dans son sac. Blaise se doutait bien qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de le trouver seul. Après tout, le Gryffondor connaissait bien son secret… son lourd secret. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas connaitre le sien ?

Et puis, le Serpentard remarqua le regard que porta le Gryffondor sur la fiole. Il l'observait comme si elle avait le don de l'aider. Puis la donna au noir.

« -N'aurais-tu pas des sentiments pour ce cher Drago ? »

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds, puis explosa de rire.

« -Sérieusement, Blaise, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? »

Le Gryffondor le salua d'un coup de main puis parti tout en retenant un petit rire. Blaise soupira, tout en pensant qu'il finirait bien par savoir un jour ou l'autre. Il rangea la fiole et reprit son chemin, pensant à aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Drago se mit à le suivre, tentant vainement de trouver des raisons suffisantes qui le dissuaderaient d'aller frapper son meilleur ami.

Heureusement pour Blaise, le légendaire sang-froid des Malefoy revient tout doucement, et il put se contrôler. Que valait-il mieux faire : avouer à Blaise qu'il connaissait tout ou le garder pour lui pour le moment ? Le blond savait déjà que la seconde solution était la plus sage, mais il n'avait vraiment pour envie de l'être en ce moment.

Que Blaise lui cache un secret, à lui, son meilleur ami, passait encore. Mais qu'il pactise avec Potter, ça, Drago ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter, ou même l'accepter.

« -Salut Blaise, dit-il en surgissant devant lui, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Oh… Dray, je te cherchais justement.

-Voyez-vous cela. »

Le sourire malin qu'affichait Drago ne plaisait pas du tout au noir et il commença à s'inquiéter.

« -Tu me suis depuis longtemps ? »

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore un peu. Blaise eut un mauvais pressentiment et se dit que sa mort était proche. Puis le blond retrouva subitement une attitude normale et lui répondit qu'il venait de l'apercevoir.

« -Oh, très bien ! soupira imperceptiblement Blaise. Tu… m'accompagnes manger ? »

Le blond acquiesça et suivit son ami jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il était ravi, Drago n'avait rien vu. Il était persuadé d'avoir évité l'apocalypse. Quant au blond, il ne cessait de ravaler les insultes et autres menaces qui rugissaient dans sa gorge et son esprit. Il fallait la jouer fine et coincer Blaise au moment où il serait le plus vulnérable.

Ils retrouvèrent Pansy qui était occupée à convaincre Bulstrode d'essayer des crèmes contre l'acné et autres boutons-non-identifiés, puis patientèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats. Drago guettait chaque geste, chaque coup d'œil suspect, chaque respiration fébrile de Blaise, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Et puis il le vit, le geste qui changea tout. C'était toujours le noir que lui servait du jus de citrouille, et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant. A cause de l'éclat de la lumière sur la fiole, le blond la vit, cachée plutôt habillement dans la manche de robe de sorcier, coincée contre son pouce. Le plus naturellement du monde, Blaise versa le jus dans le verre de Drago et lui tendis, comme si de rien était.

S'il l'heure n'avait pas été grave pour ce cher Drago, il aurait félicité son meilleur ami. Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de le cogner contre la lourde table en bois pour se soulager les nerfs. Mais il était un Malefoy digne de ce nom, alors il n'en fit rien, se contentant de mâcher énergiquement la viande du jour.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur son verre, et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il fallait boire son contenu ou pas. Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux de Potter, d'abord paraissant attendre, puis surpris de tomber sur les pupilles du Serpentard, et enfin dédaigneux, histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Et Drago lui rendit son regard… histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Le Gryffondor était irrité, peut-être avait-il peur que le blond pense qu'il le reluquait ? Peut-être…

Le Survivant passa une main dans ses cheveux, et cela électrisa Drago, lui rappelant un de ces rêves où Potter lui avait murmuré d'une voix complètement indécente, de les lui agripper sauvagement. Puis Drago l'observa parler à ses amis, et se mit à fixer ce petit bout rosé de langue qui mouvait au fil de ses paroles. Le Serpentard en frissonna de plaisir en repensant au rêve dans lequel Potter lui avait parlé Fourchelangue. Ce réveil avait été particulièrement douloureux pour une certaine partie de son anatomie.

En repensant à tout cela, une idée stupide vint à l'esprit du Serpentard : pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas continuer à profiter de ces rêves et de… Potter –car il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, mais partiellement, le Gryffondor lui faisait de l'effet dans son sommeil- sans que personne ne le sache ? Confiant, il attrapa son verre et le bu entièrement. Un sourire sauvage naquit sur ses lèvres : cette nuit, il n'aurait pas peur de dormir.

OoOoOoOoO

La cloche de la Tour sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes dans tout Poudlard. Il est 23h37, un élève avait disparu. Un Serpentard. De septième année. Blaise Zabini était introuvable depuis deux heures maintenant. Les professeurs avaient reçu l'ordre de le chercher, et certains élèves s'y étaient mis également.

Sourd aux demandes d'Hermione de rejoindre son dortoir, Harry Potter quitta la salle commune des rouges et ors et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le pont-suspendu. Il était inquiet, il devait se l'avouer. Il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Car il le savait, sa disparition devait être dû à son secret…

Alors qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher de lui, il se baissa et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. S'appuyant contre le mur, il laissa passer le professeur Flitwick qui entra dans une des salles où il avait ses cours de Sortilèges. Il se releva rapidement, mais dû se courber. Avec le temps, sa cape était devenue trop courte pour lui.

Une fois sorti de l'enceinte du château, Harry se mit à courir sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il n'était vu de personne. Traversant le pont-suspendu, il descendit vers le parc et se mit à chercher autour de lui une quelconque présence de vie. Puis ne voyant personne, il décida d'aller à l'endroit où il avait vu Blaise il y a quelques semaines, l'endroit où il avait découvert son secret…

D'un pas rapide, il s'élança vers la lisière de la forêt, à l'est de Poudlard, et s'enfonça entre les arbres sombres. Grâce à un Lumos, il éclaira ses pas et se mit à chercher le Serpentard, le cœur battant. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver, comment il pourrait retrouver Blaise. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui demander en quoi consistait ce… sa… cette…

En tout cas, Harry s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Alors qu'il espérait ne pas découvrir de drame, la lumière émanant de sa baguette glissa sur ce qui semblait être une chaussure. Son cœur manqua un battement et il leva la baguette pour éclairer le corps entier de Blaise qui était allongé par terre, inconscient. Les yeux des Gryffondors s'agrandirent, il ne voyait aucun mouvement de respiration. Le geste tremblant, il mit une main contre son torse, et à son grand soulagement, senti son cœur battre. Faiblement, mais il battait, et c'était le plus important.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Où est-il ? »

L'infirmière n'avait pas pu retenir Drago, qui avait appris par Rogue, que son meilleur ami avait été retrouvé. Et qu'il était inconscient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry Potter, mais il ne pris pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le Serpentard se précipita vers le lit sur lequel était allongé Blaise. Il semblait dormir, mais ça n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« -Je l'ai retrouvé dans la Forêt, l'infirmière dit que ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci Potter, fit Drago d'une voix calme sans pour autant se retourner. »

Mais que faisait-il dans la Forêt ? Drago supposait qu'il était tombé sur une créature pour être dans cet état. Mais il ne se préoccupait pas tellement de savoir comment il était arrivé ici, comment Potter l'avait-il trouvé, ou pourquoi il l'avait cherché. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'avait rien de grave, et c'était ce qui compté le plus.

Harry était embêté de se retrouver près du lit de Blaise, derrière Drago, il sentait que sa place n'était pas ici. Et il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il aperçut le blond tourner la tête vers les vêtements de Blaise, posés sur une chaise.

Le Gryffondor ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, ça n'était pas son rôle. D'un pas légers, il recula et sorti de l'infirmerie, se dépêchant de rejoindre son dortoir. Quand soudainement, il se sentit cogner contre le mur.

« -C'est quoi ça ? disait Drago en montrant des vêtements. Qu'est-ce que Blaise faisait avec ces vêtements ? »

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de tout avouer maintenant. Et surtout pas comme cela. C'était à Blaise de le faire, il le savait, et ne comptait pas décevoir le vert et argent. Car il appréciait vraiment Blaise Zabini… Enfin, il ne le prenait pas pour un ami, mais commençait à le connaitre au fil de leur courte rencontre.

Alors le brun se décolla du mur et inversa les positions, coinçant Drago contre le mur de son bras droit.

« -Je comprends que tu aies des questions, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre Malefoy, attend que Blaise le fasse. »

Alors qu'il disait ces paroles, les yeux du blond s'agrandirent, comme s'il était surpris. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il l'écouterait aussi facilement. Puis d'un seul coup, il se mit à penser à un rêve qu'il avait donné à Drago. Celui où il le plaquait justement contre un mur et qu'il le branlait.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard semblait aussi s'en souvenir…

« -Malefoy, souffla Harry. »

… au vu de l'érection qui venait de naitre et que le Gryffondor sentait contre sa cuisse…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Des vêtements… Mais quels vêtements ?**

**Une idée ? N'hésitez pas à me la donner ) En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre ! A bientôt pour la suite où le secret de Blaise devrait être à votre portée…**


	7. La bêtise de Ron

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Angeleye **: Salut ! Merci d'avoir laissé une autre review =) Des vêtements de femme ? Pourquoi pas, c'est une idée ^^ Oh non, c'est cruel de ne pas donner tes pistes, parce que j'aurais bien aimé savoir moi x) Peut-être que tu avais vu juste ! :P

C'est normal de répondre, tu prends le temps de me laisser un petit quelque chose, ça me fait toujours très plaisir =) Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que ça éclairera un peu plus tes pistes ^^ A bientôt !

**Ju-asdru **: Mouahah, tu te doutes que je m'amuse bien à finir les chapitres comme ça ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu adores l'histoire, c'est super cool, et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite =)

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre7 _

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry et Drago s'évitaient soigneusement. Deux mois que le Gryffondor n'avait plus redonné de potion à Blaise. Deux mois que le blond réfléchissait à un moyen d'agir. Deux mois que Blaise était étrange, agressif et fatigué.

Depuis son accident, il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Il ouvrait la bouche pour émettre quelques sons, mais aucune conversation n'était possible, particulièrement avec Harry et Drago. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi eux ? Après tout, ce n'était _sa_ faute. Celle de Potter à la rigueur… Mais pas la sienne. Le Serpentard ne cessait de penser qu'il y avait un lien avec le brun. Il avait dû lui faire quelque chose, sinon jamais Blaise n'aurait accepté de lui faire boire cette … ce truc.

Malgré tout, Drago n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Harry. Mais il était en colère, et même s'il espérait que sa rage soit due à l'état de Blaise, c'était vers les potions que son esprit se dirigeait. Ces foutus potions, il en ressentait le besoin d'en prendre, la nécessitait de s'endormir avec, l'envie de rêver avec… Drago n'avait jamais osé se toucher pour contenter ses envies car cela signifierait vouloir Potter, et cela, il ne le voulait certainement pas.

Harry, lui, s'était déjà permis de se toucher il y a un mois de cela. Sentir l'érection du Serpentard contre lui, il en avait rêvé, de jour comme de nuit, alors il n'avait pas pu résister. Et cela le rendait malade d'éviter son regard, sa peau, son cou, son bas-ventre, ses fesses… Mais Harry s'était promis de résister, et pour l'instant, il tenait. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que la montée d'excitation qu'avait eu le blond tout contre lui n'était pas accidentelle, qu'il en était bien le responsable. Il l'espérait tellement fort qu'il s'en était convaincu, et alors que Noël approchait, il décida de trouver le moyen d'en être définitivement sûr…

OoOoOoOoO

Blaise était vidé, complètement abattu. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance qu'Harry le découvre, sinon son secret n'en aurait plus été un aujourd'hui. Dumbledore l'avait toujours su, ainsi que les professeurs et l'infirmière. Décision de ses parents qui pensaient qu'il serait mieux pour lui que « les adultes soient au courant de ta… maladie. »

Le Serpentard envoya valser ses devoirs en repensant aux paroles de ses parents. Ils étaient merveilleux, mais tellement maladroits, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ne pas le froisser, et finissaient par faire pire que mieux.

Il lança un regard noir à un première année en lui ordonnant de ranger ses affaires à sa place – ce qu'il fit, apeuré – et quitta la salle commune.

« -… j'ai dit à Ron de ne rien dire, mais tu le connais, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! »

La voix aigris de Granger résonnait dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage, là où Blaise passait. Il se rapprocha et constata que la Je-sais-tout était en grande conversation parfaitement barbante –au vu de la moue de Potter – avec son meilleur ami le Survivant. Elle agitait ses bras, comme si cela allait rajouter de l'importance à son développement, manquant de gifler Harry au passage.

« -Ecoutes Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. On sait comment il est, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Alors va le voir et dema…

-Potter. Faut qu'on parle. »

Le ton de Blaise était ferme et vide de force. Il avait simplement ralenti en passant devant eux et était reparti, comme s'il était persuadé qu'Harry allait le suivre.

Le Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du noir depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et le rattrapa, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Il suivit donc le Serpentard dans les couloirs, le laissant le guider vers les coins les moins fréquentés de Poudlard, pour enfin s'arrêter là où il semblait sûr de ne pas être entendu ou simplement repéré.

« -Est-ce qu'il sait ? Drago, est-ce qu'il sait ? »

Harry s'était attendu à à peu près tout, à ce qu'il le remercie, à ce qu'il l'engueule, le frappe pour se défouler même, mais jamais à ce qu'il lui parle de Drago, et surtout pas sans parler de ses potions.

« -Il a vu les vêtements. Il a essayé de me menacer pour que je lui raconte tout, mais il a… hum… il a dû partir précipitemment. »

L'endroit était tellement sombre que Blaise ne vit pas les joues de Potter rougir doucement, et son regard devenir fuyant. Le noir s'adossa contre la fenêtre de ce bout de couloir et soupira, de soulagement mais aussi de crainte. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il devait avoir court-circuité plus d'une fois à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Harry était soulagé de voir que le Serpentard ne lui demandait pas pourquoi Drago était parti, il n'avait ainsi pas le besoin de lui mentir.

« -On ne sait pas parlé depuis.

-Je sais, et nous non plus. Je… j'évite un peu tout le monde ces derniers temps, comme si mon secret était marqué sur mon front. J'ai peur qu'on découvre tout…

-Tu devrais parler avec lui, je pense que ça devrait lui faire du bien.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au bien être de Drago ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une critique. Et Harry n'aimait pas qu'il se moque de lui. C'est pourquoi il répliqua :

« -En tout cas, je ne m'y intéresse pas plus que toi. »

Blaise préféra ne pas relever et se retourna pour observait les tours du terrain de Quidditch qu'on apercevait au loin, les bras tendu reposés contre le mur froid.

« -Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que c'est d'être comme ça… Il n'y a pas de remède ou de potion pour limiter les effets ! J'y suis contraint depuis que je suis petit, et c'est difficile de lui cacher, car c'est mon frère de cœur depuis que je suis petit aussi. Je n'ai jamais pu aller dormir chez des amis ou en inviter. Lorsqu'on était invité et qu'on passait la nuit là-bas, mes parents réclamaient un lit pour moi dans leur chambre, même encore maintenant… Je comprends, ce n'est pas vraiment de la honte, c'est surtout pour moi… »

Harry posa machinalement une main sur l'épaule de Blaise pour lui montrer qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur en lui avouant toutes ses choses.

« -Comment as-tu fait pour Poudlard ?

-Mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'y aille au début, mais j'ai longuement insisté, et ils ont fini par céder lorsque Dumbledore a proposé une solution. Il m'a donné un moyen d'aller jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Tu savais qu'elle n'avait jamais été hantée ? »

Harry sourit en pensant à Rémus, et acquiesça.

« -Bref, c'était un endroit où je pourrais me réfugier, et j'y vais encore régulièrement. Ce que j'ai est tellement rare qu'il n'y a aucune recherche de faite, alors mes parents ont créé une fondation secrète et engagé des médicomages pour trouver des solutions. Un jour, ils ont pu me donner une potion qui, malgré les effets de ma maladie, me fait rester en place, dans mon lit, et continué à dormir. Je n'ai plus qu'à boucler mes rideaux avec un sort. »

Plus Blaise parlait, plus Harry se rendait compte que sa tête tombait, comme si ses souvenirs étaient devenus trop lourd pour lui. Alors il pressa son épaule un peu plus pour lui montrer son soutient. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à comment le Serpentard pouvait vivre avec, les inconvénients que cela avait entrainé…

« -Comprends-moi Potter, je sais que je suis chanceux de pouvoir marcher, de pouvoir voire, parler, vivre assez normalement, mais je porte ce secret depuis si longtemps qu'il semble trop pénible aujourd'hui. C'est étrange de grandir avec ça, mais j'étais seul à savoir, et c'était mieux.

-Je suis désolé pour tout. »

Blaise tourna la tête vers Harry, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre s'excuser.

« -Je n'y ai pas pensé… Moi qui reprochais souvent aux autres de ne pas se mettre à ma place, j'ai agis exactement comme eux avec toi. Je me suis servi de toi, servi de ton secret pour faire ce que je voulais et je n'ai pas réfléchis à l'impact que ça allait avoir sur toi.

-Potter…

-Oh, un peu quand même ! Je me suis dis que si je ne me moquais pas de toi, si je ne t'en parlais pas, si je respectais ton silence et ton secret je ne te blesserai pas. Mais j'avais tort.

-Potter !

-Il faut que tu m'excuses Blaise, car si tu te sens mal aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ma faute. »

Par une impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas, Blaise serra Harry dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme pour le faire taire, pour que lui-même se sente mieux. Ils ne s'enlaçaient pas réellement, mais ils se prouvaient leur amitié ainsi, une amitié qui avait drôlement commencé, mais qui était finalement là. Harry s'en sentit soulagé.

« -C'est comme ça que tu passes tout le temps que tu ne passes plus avec moi ?! »

La voix de Drago résonnait comme un tonnerre pendant une tempête. Les bras croisés, le regard enragé, il pinçait ses lèvres à en saigner.

« -Potter, enlève tes sales pattes de _mon_ meilleur ami et casse toi. »

Sous l'étonnement de la situation, le Gryffondor ne bougea pas, provoquant le départ rapide de Drago qui faisait claquer chacun de ses pas sur le sol froid.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Drago ? s'inquiéta Blaise. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas et parti à la recherche du blond. Tant pis pour son plan, de toute façon il n'en avait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'il lui parle, et tout de suite.

OoOoOoOoO

Ron s'arrachait les cheveux. Hermione était introuvable malgré le temps fou qu'il avait passé à la chercher mais où pouvait-elle être ? Il avait fouillé chaque recoin de leur salle commune, inspecté la bibliothèque, passé au peigne fin les couloirs et salles de cours, examiné chacune des courts de l'école, retourné tous les pots des Serres, fouiné du côté de la tour d'Astronomie, fureté à quatre pattes le parc entier de Poudlard, mais rien. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la jeune fille, et personne ne paraissait l'avoir croisé depuis un moment.

Il était désespéré, et si elle était partie ? Elle avait eu l'air tellement furieuse la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lorsqu'elle l'avait intercepté en train d'enlacer Lavande… Mais elle n'avait pas compris, il n'était pas en train de l'enlacer, mais plutôt de l'étouffer : depuis la rentrée, Lavande avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver seule avec lui, de lui envoyer des lettres enflammés, de le faire se séparer d'Hermione. La patiente qu'avait la brunette était remarquable, mais cette scène avait été trop pour elle.

Lavande avait surpris Ron au détour d'un couloir. En fait, c'était ce qu'elle avait prétendu, mais le rouquin supposait qu'elle l'avait suivi, une nouvelle fois. Elle l'avait encore supplié de lui redonner une chance, avait encore insulté Hermione et l'avait spontanément pris dans ses bras. Avec l'expérience de ces derniers mois, Ron savait qu'il était particulièrement difficile de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte d'une Lavande en plein délire. Alors, en colère de toujours devoir lui dire la même chose, il l'avait serré fort, tellement fort qu'elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter, et il lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille que c'était terminé, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'il ne rêvait que d'Hermione.

Il l'avait senti pleurer un peu contre son épaule, ne sachant pas si c'était l'émotion ou le manque d'air. Mais il s'en fichait. Ron était épuisé de son comportement et ses émotions avaient pris le dessus. Il avait était crus avec elle, mais il espérait que cette fois serait la dernière.

Malheureusement, Hermione était apparu à ce moment. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, elle lui avait demandé de se taire, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! », et évidemment, malgré les paroles de Ron, Hermione y cru.

Toujours intentionné depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ron était immédiatement monté à la Salle sur Demande pour l'aménagé et lui avait jeté un sort pour que, une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne puissent pas sortir avant de s'être réconcilié.

Seulement, il manquait Hermione…

Perdu sans ses pensées, il faillit bousculer quelqu'un, ou plutôt une tempête blonde qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse. A quelques mètres derrière, un Harry essoufflé lui fit face.

« -Harry tu tombes bien, tu as vu Hermione ?

-Non, haletait Harry, j'essaye… j'essaye de rattraper… Drago… »

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où le Serpentard s'était dirigé, mais Ron n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« -Il faut que je la retrouve, c'est vraiment important, on s'est plus ou moins disputé !

-Ecoute Ron, je suis un peu occupé pour le moment…

-Non j'ai été voir à la bibliothèque mais elle n'y est pas. »

Harry dévisagea Ron comme s'il était devenu soudainement brun.

« -Elle m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit de te chercher pour…

-Mais non, je viens de te dire que je ne la trouve pas justement !

« -Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, se plaignit le Survivant. Bon, je dois y aller, Drago est beaucoup plus endurant que moi, je devrais m'entrainer plus…

-Hein ? T'entrainer ? Au Quidditch ? Oh… OH ! Merci Harry ! Le QUIDDITCH ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis con, si Hermione veut m'éviter, elle n'a qu'à aller dans le seul endroit où je n'aurais jamais l'idée de la chercher : le terrain de Quidditch ! Merci encore vieux ! »

Et Ron courut s'en prendre le temps de regarder Harry. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et repris sa course à travers les couloirs. Il avait perdu du temps à discuter – enfin à avoir une discussion avec Ron qui en avait une différente – mais il avait pu reprendre son souffle pour repartir de plus belle.

A travers les couloirs, il réussit finalement à le rattraper, grâce à son instinct ou par quelques amis qu'ils avaient rencontrés au passage.

« -Malefoy, tu veux bien t'arrêter ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant ralentir. »

En entendant la voix du Gryffondor, Drago se crispa et accéléra de nouveau le pas. Ses jambes étaient plus longues que celle du brun, aussi faisait-il des pas plus grands, et donc allait-il plus vite. Mais Harry se mit à courir. Ils étaient dans le dédalles de couloirs du septième étage, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

En entendant les pas arriver, Drago couru à son tour. Il bifurqua et ferma les yeux en désirant voir les portes de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir devant lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, elles étaient là, à deux mètres devant lui. Il ne ralentit pas et s'engouffra dedans, espérant semer ainsi Potter. Mais Harry donna finalement tout ce qu'il avait et réussi à retenir la porte à temps. Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

« -Pourquoi tu m'évites ! s'exclama Harry. Et pourquoi tu as éteins la lumière ?

-J'évite qui je veux et je n'ai PAS éteins la lumière. »

Soudainement, alors qu'ils bougeaient, une lumière rosée illumina la salle, une projection lança des lumières en forme de cœurs partout autour d'eux et une musique romantique commença à se jouer.

« -C'est pas moi ! dirent-ils d'une seule voix en levant les mains comme pour s'innocenter, le visage ébahit. »

Drago se retourna en un coup de vent et secoua la porte de toutes ses forces pour la faire ouvrir.

« -Ça ne sert à rien Malefoy, on est coincé ici. »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Oh les pauvres… C'est Ron qui va être ravi ^^**

**Alors alors ? Plus d'idées sur le secret de Blaise ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Harry et Drago avec cette salle spécialement aménagée par Ron pour son Hermione ? Quelles surprises leur réserve-t-elle ? =)**

**La suite bientôt ! J'espère que vous aurez eu une bonne lecture !**


	8. La Salle sur Demande

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Neffisah **: Je te remercie, je suis ravie que tu aimes =) Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour la review !

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre8 _

« -Je te préviens Ron, si j'ai accepté de te suivre, c'est uniquement parce que j'espère que tu dis la vérité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, je te jure, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise, comme ça on pourra s'expliquer correctement ! »

Ron paraissait très excité par ce qu'il avait prévu, mais cela ne calmait en rien les nerfs d'Hermione. Elle marchait fermement, les bras croisés, et ne regardait son petit-ami que pour lui lancer des éclairs. Quant à lui, il marchait gaiement, persuadé que la Salle sur Demande et tout ce qu'il y avait préparé ferait qu'Hermione lui pardonnerait et que cela la mettra de bonne humeur pour le reste de l'année.

Lorsque le mur de la Salle sur Demande apparut au détour d'un couloir, le sourire de Ron s'agrandit encore un peu plus – si c'était possible – et il s'y précipita. D'un air impatient, il attendit la Gryffondor près de la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin il s'écria :

« -J'ai fait ça pour toi, je t'aime Hermione ! »

La main de Ron appuya sur la porte, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Hermione croisa les bras, en signe d'attente. Le rouquin, ne comprenant pas, réessaya, mais la porte ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors il mit tout son poids, rougissant sous la force qu'il y mettait, mais rien ne céda.

« -Ron, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

-Je ne comprends pas ! La porte est apparu, je devrais pouvoir l'ouvrir… à moins que… »

Le Gryffondor tambourina sur le bois, comme s'il pensait qu'on allait lui ouvrir, après quelques secondes, un bruit sourd cogna contre la porte.

« -Oh non, se lamenta Ron en s'effondrant sur la porte.

-T'as gagné, je pars !

-Non Hermione, tu ne comprends pas ! La porte…

-Tu m'as menti Ron, encore, grogna la jeune fille.

-Mais je t'assure, je t'ai préparé une véritable surprise, mais quelqu'un a dû entrer !

-Si c'était le cas, tu devrais pouvoir entrer.

-Non… parce que… parce que j'ai ensorcelé la salle pour qu'on ne puisse sortir que lorsqu'on serait réconcilié…

-Waouh. »

Ron releva la tête, surpris.

« -Je suis impressionnée, avoua-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, je t'assure, je n'invente rien ! s'exclama Ron en joie.

-Ouais… En tout cas, il faut prévenir quelqu'un qu'on puisse libérer ces personnes. »

Hermione fit demi-tour et parti vers le Grand Escalier, Ron sur ses talons.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Je n'entends plus rien, murmura Harry qui continuait de cogner son poing contre la porte.

-Quel imbécile ! J'espère au moins qu'il ou elle va aller chercher de l'aide !

-Je pense que c'était Ron…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a que celui qui a créé cette pièce puisse qui aurait pu en trouver la porte. Et c'est écrit « je t'aime Hermione » sur le mur. »

Drago se retourna et leva les yeux. En face de la porte, sur le grand mur, un cœur rouge était peint avec les mots « Je t'aime Hermione ». Drago fit semblant de vomir et revint vers le Gryffondor.

« -Si c'est Weasley qui a créé cette pièce, on est dans la merde Potter. »

Harry soupira, s'ils étaient enfermés ici, il espérait que le blond arrêterait d'être aussi désagréable. Espérant que son ami ait l'idée de prévenir quelqu'un, il laissa tomber la poignée et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce : les éclats de lumière rosée et la musique romantique ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtées, elles provenaient de néons invisibles et d'un vieux tourne-disque, semblant à celui du professeur Lupin, et qui avait tant impressionnée Hermione à l'époque. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une table en pierre blanche, peut-être du marbre, accompagnée de deux chaises positionnées face à face. Il n'y avait absolument rien dessus, ni fleurs, ni dîner, ni surprises…

« -Weasley est stupide, il n'a rien préparé à part le décor, se moqua Drago. Avoue-le Potter, il ne réfléchis pas beaucoup ton meilleur pote. »

Alors que le Serpentard s'assaillait sur l'une des chaises, Harry se retint de répliquer. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme, qu'il ne s'énerve pas. Pourquoi ce mec l'attirait déjà ?

Comme pour se montrer magnanime, Harry s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine posé ses fesses, deux assiettes apparurent avec une cloche posée dessus, un chandelier aux bougies dorées et un vase fin de cristal où séjournait un bouton de rose pourpre, fraichement coupé.

« -Tu disais ? ria Harry. »

Drago fit une grimace en signe de réponse et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour se lever, mais ne put faire aucun mouvement.

« -Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis coincé, je suis coincé ! »

Harry, étonné, essaya à son tour de se lever, mais compris que c'était impossible. Alors il explosa de rire, remerciant Ron d'être aussi imaginatif.

« -Si tu voyais ta tête, réussit à articuler le brun. »

Drago se rembrunit un peu plus et croisa les bras. Harry se calma alors, ne voulant pas de scandale, puis réfléchit : si la porte était fermée, et s'ils étaient coincés sur ses chaises, ce devait être pour forcer Hermione à rester et à discuter avec le rouquin. La connaissant, le Gryffondor se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… Elle devenait de plus en plus têtue avec le temps.

« -Je crois qu'il faut manger pour être libre.

-Je n'ai pas faim, et puis ce n'est pas un petit sortilège lançait par Weasley qui va m'arrêter. »

Drago sorti sa baguette d'un coup de main, mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, une force invisible attira sa baguette et la colla contre le plafond. Le Serpentard se mit à insulter tout ce qu'il voyait, tout en gesticulant sur sa chaise comme s'il pouvait changer quelque chose.

« -Ron a pensé à tout, sourit Harry.

-Il est stupide, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Comment on se sort de là maintenant ?!

-En mangeant. »

Harry, tranquille et détendu grâce au comportement du blond, souleva la cloche, laissant échapper une délicieuse odeur caramélisée et chaude. Harry attrapa la fourchette et pris un morceau de viande en la trempant dans la sauce placée à côté. Il n'était pas certain de reconnaitre le morceau, mais il trouvait cela excellent. Il piqua dans les légumes aux milles couleurs et mélangea les saveurs. Il pensa un instant que Ron se serait régalé et qu'Hermione s'en serait trouvée de meilleure humeur…

Quelques minutes après, l'estomac de Drago réclama aussi cette délicieuse odeur, et malgré avoir fait tout son possible pour masquer le gargouillement, Harry l'avait entendu. Le Serpentard dû se résoudre à manger à son tour, sans finalement le regretter.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Blaise ? demanda subitement le blond au bout de plusieurs minutes. Vous avez…

-Une liaison ?

-…

-Ah, ria Harry, certainement pas ! Blaise et moi sommes devenus proche au cours de l'année, je dois te l'avouer. Apparemment il ne te l'a pas dit, mais ne lui en veut pas, je suppose qu'il avait honte de dire que ça lui arrivait de discuter avec le _Survivant_. »

Le ton d'Harry était à la fois cassant et dégouté, mais en fait, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de tester un peu Drago, savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui.

« -Blaise a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, et il le sait très bien. On est _très_ proche tous les deux, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses, alors je trouve ça très étrange qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. »

Le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise, ne répondit rien.

« -Ou peut-être avait-il de bonnes raisons ? »

Drago avait avancé le buste vers Harry, comme pour le mettre au défi d'avouer. Evidemment, le brun ne savait pas que le Serpentard était au courant de tout, alors il prit cela pour de la jalousie.

« -Tu es pitoyable Drago, il n'y a rien entre moi et Blaise. »

Le blond comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus car la conversation tournait en rond.

Lorsque les deux eurent finit le repas – dans un silence religieux – les assiettes disparurent et ils purent se lever.

« -Ah, ça fait du bien quand même ! s'exclama Drago comme s'il était resté assis durant des heures.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Je suis fragile, moi.

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser, ria Harry en s'inclinant.

-Je sais, ironisa Drago en tapotant la tête du Gryffondor comme un vulgaire esclave. »

Le brun protesta mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Dans un des coins de la pièce, un rideau était apparu. Noir, en velours, il était fixé de façon à entourer le coin, comme une sorte de cabine d'essayage.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? râla Drago en s'approchant.

-Ca n'y était pas tout à l'heure pourtant… Attend Drago ! Tu ne devrais pas… »

Mais trop tard : alors que le Serpentard était entré dans ce petit vestiaire improvisé, le rideau s'était refermé sur lui. Harry entendit un cliquetis, comme si quelque chose s'ouvrait, puis le cri que poussa Drago fit trembler toute la pièce.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Je suis vraiment désolé 'Mione…

-Désolé ? DESOLE ? Tu m'as fait passer pour une parfaite crétine devant McGonagall ! Je la vois encore rire lorsque je lui ai expliqué que la porte apparaissait mais qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir ! Je la vois encore s'étonner lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui avait jeté un sort et que je ne voyais pas quoi faire… »

Devant la mine déconfite de Ron, la colère d'Hermione s'apaisa un peu, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« -Bon… nous devrions découvrir quel élève est coincé dans la Salle sur Demande.

-On pourrait demander à Harry de nous aider ! »

Hermione acquiesça et ils partirent à sa recherche.

Mais évidemment, ils ne le trouvèrent pas…

« -Hermione ?

-Oui Ron, on pense à la même chose. »

OoOoOoOoO

En entendant le cri poussé par Drago, Harry s'était mis à avoir peur pour lui. Il n'avait pas osé lui demandé ce qu'il se passait, et fut soulagé lorsqu'il l'entendit lui expliquer :

« -Ce… ce n'est rien. Juste une boite qui s'est ouverte devant moi. Weasley avait prévu d'offrir une jolie robe pour Granger, il faut l'avouer… »

Harry souffla, soulager. Cette pièce était étrangère et pouvait réagir de n'importe quelle façon, selon comment Ron l'avait ensorcelée. Et puis il ne se leurrait pas… Il savait que la magie de Ron était grande, mais il savait aussi que ces erreurs pouvaient l'être tout autant…

« -Mais que… Non. Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis ! Je… »-

Des sons, uniquement des sons, sortaient de la bouche de Drago. Plus rien ne ressemblait à des mots. Il semblait s'étouffer, alors Harry couru jusqu'au rideau mais il était durement fermé. Il tenta de l'ouvrir avec sa baguette, mais celle-ci fut à son tour collée au le plafond. Puis le silence vint, et Harry craignait ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque le rideau se mit à bouger, il recula, comme si un montre alors surgir de cette cachette. Le rideau finis de trembler et s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

« -Si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'un seul sourire, je t'égorge sur place. »

Harry fixa Drago hébétait. Il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il voyait et que qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais son cerveau occulta ce que le Serpentard venait de lui dire et il explosa de rire, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Il tenta de se retenir grâce à la table, mais dû s'assoir à cause des spasmes de rire qui le prenaient.

« -Ttttu es tellemmment miiignonne. »

Drago, fulminant, serra les poings et tenta de trouver quelques arguments qui l'empêcheraient d'aller commettre un meurtre. En rage, il tenta d'arracher la robe qu'on – c'est-à-dire une nouvelle force invisible – venait de lui enfiler de force. Une magnifique robe sur une femme, mais tellement ridicule sur lui. Elle était grise, aux volants et à la dentelle noire, un décolleté dessinait le buste, alors que la ceinture venait souligner la taille. Enfin, c'est l'effet qui aurait rendu sur Hermione…

« -Potter ! Aide-moi au lieu de rire aussi bêtement ! Bouge ton cul putain ! »

Harry consentit à l'aider. Il se calma un peu, bien que ses épaules soient toujours secouées par un rire muet, et tenta à son tour de sortir le blond de ce bout de tissu. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint à rien.

« -Je crois que tu vas devoir garder ça sur toi. »

Drago soupira de mécontentement, comme un gamin, et parti se rassoir sur la chaise.

« -Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on est là, mais il f… AHH ! »

La table et ses deux chaises disparurent brutalement, faisant tomber Drago à la renverse. Mais il ne s'énerva pas encore une fois, non, il se contenta de grogner, et de replier ses genoux contre lui il était à bout de nerf, et c'est comme ça qu'il réagissait. Harry se dit qu'il ne servirait à rien de se moquer encore de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur ses mollets nus, à cause de la robe. Il les observa attentivement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une partie du corps de Drago, excepté son visage et ses mains naturellement, et cela le rendait nerveux.

« -_C'est pas le moment_, se disait-il. »

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le Serpentard et lui tendis la main. Ce dernier leva la tête, étonné, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans le geste du brun.

« -Allez, lève-toi, souffla-t-il. »

Sans le lâcher des yeux, il accepta et se releva à sa hauteur. Ils se lâchèrent les mains en faisant glisser leur peau l'une contre l'autre et s'observèrent. Bizarrement, ils ne pensèrent pas à cette fameuse poignée de main de première année qu'Harry avait refusé, car celle-ci était sincère et n'avait rien à voir. Ils songèrent plutôt au dernier rêve qu'avait donné le Gryffondor à boire, celui dans lequel Drago était tombé sur le lit à côté d'eux, accidentellement, où Harry lui avait tendu la main pour le ramener contre lui, et où ils s'étaient alors embrasser sauvagement.

Les deux jeunes hommes sentaient les pulsations de leur cœur dans leurs lèvres, leurs pupilles se dilataient et leur respiration était irrégulière. Ils n'avaient qu'une même envie, reproduire ce rêve. Harry, lui, était complètement déconnecté et ne se concentrait que sur les lèvres délicieusement vivantes du Serpentard. Son visage s'était imperceptiblement rapproché, mais une musique plus lente le coupa, tandis qu'un spot de lumière blanche les éclaira.

« -Tu veux danser ? ria nerveusement Harry en lui proposant ses mains.

-Au point où j'en suis, murmura Drago en souriant légèrement. »

Le brun fut surpris, ne croyant pas qu'il accepterait, mais attrapa sa main timidement et commença à bouger au fil de la musique. Ils restèrent à danser un moment sans parler, un peu gêner de la situation, de la personne avec qui ils étaient et de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avec elle.

« -Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne veux pas me dire pour Blaise ?

-Tu penses encore à lui…

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais je pense sincèrement que ce serait mieux s'il te le disait lui-même.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Dis-moi au moins si c'est grave.

-Non, rassure-toi.

-Il peut en guérir ?

-Je ne crois pas, malheureusement…

-Est-ce que ça l'empêche de vivre normalement ?

-Ecoute Drago, je pense que Blaise sera ravi que tu lui poses toutes ces questions lorsqu'il t'en parlera, alors garde-les pour lui tu veux ? »

Le blond acquiesça doucement et se tût.

« -Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que Blaise est quelqu'un de courageux, mais que je l'ai… je l'ai… »

Drago posa une main sur la bouche d'Harry pour le couper. Il ne voulait l'entendre dire qu'il avait forcé Blaise.

« -Je sais tout Potter. »

Harry senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'allait faire le Serpentard ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« -Et j'aime ça. »

Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent alors.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Une suite un peu plus longue rien que pour vous et rapidement publiée pour **Framboise-sama **;)**

**Peut-être que le prochain chapitre vous dévoilera enfin quel est le secret de Blaise ? Un petit message pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ? =)**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Le nouveau problème

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

_Petit problème internet enfin terminé, voici la suite, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)_

OoOoOoOoO

**Ju-astrud **: salut ! Tant mieux si l'effet était là, j'espère que ce chapitre te contentera ! Tu devrais bientôt connaitre le secret de Blaise, un peu de patience ^^ En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes fic ! A bientôt !

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre9 _

Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, Harry sentait tous ses sens se réveiller et il pressentait déjà la suite lorsqu'il senti un lit apparaitre auprès d'eux. Il imaginait la chaleur au maximum dans la Salle sur Demande, leur corps transpirant, leur souffle capricant, les pulsations de leur cœur frappant si fort dans leurs veines qu'ils s'entendraient à peine gémir, leurs yeux qui ne capteraient plus que les courbes affriolantes de l'autre, leurs mains ne faisant que s'agripper et leurs lèvres brûleraient de désire.

Car après tout, c'était ainsi qu'Harry rêvait de posséder Drago, avec sauvagerie et force, et maintenant qu'il était certain qu'il en valait de même pour le Serpentard, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il voulait sentir Drago lui donner des coups de reins plus puissant les uns que les autres. Il désirait s'accrocher aux épaules voisines pour rapprocher leur corps encore un peu plus, l'entendre soufflait comme un buffle, ce qui l'exciterait d'avantage.

« -Tu me rends fou, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler. »

Drago marqua une pose et observa le visage emplit de désir du Gryffondor. La situation lui paraissait tellement surréaliste. Il avait avalé les rêves érotiques d'Harry durant des semaines, mais se retrouver devant le brun à lunette était différent. Pourtant, il sentait lui aussi cette excitation monter en lui, et il n'avait qu'une envie, continuer, aller plus loin encore.

Harry, plus impatient que jamais, se saisit du visage du blond mordit ses lèvres pour lui prouver que la terrible tension sexuelle qu'il y avait alors entre eux pouvait être contentée. Drago gémit et accepta de suivre le Survivant jusqu'au lit qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Le Gryffondor le poussa dessus et enleva rapidement son t-shirt. Comme pour un coup de griffe, il déboutonna d'un seul coup la chemise écarlate du jeune homme et dévora cette peau offerte des yeux. Il en avait tellement rêvé, il l'avait tellement souhaité. Il se jeta dessus et passa ses mains et sa langue sur toutes les parties de peau libres du Serpentard qui ferma les yeux sous les caresses agressives. Peu après, Harry voulu encore accélérer le moment et ouvrit le pantalon de Drago. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas encore sentir la main d'Harry, il voulait sentir le désire monter encore et encore.

Alors, d'un geste souple qui surprit le Gryffondor, le blond l'allongea sur le dos se plaça au-dessus, posant son bassin contre la bosse voisine. Harry se laissa finalement faire, ne voulant surtout pas que Drago ne puisse également expérimenter tout ce qu'ils avaient vu au travers de ces rêves. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il senti la bouche du Serpentard dans son cou, déjà électrisé de savoir que l'empreinte de ses dents y seraient marquée.

Pourtant rien de cela n'arriva, non. Drago avait bien ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry, mais il l'embrassa tendrement, sensuellement, léchant avec délicatesse chacune de ses pores. Bien que cela continuait d'exciter le Survivant, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, étonné du comportement du blond. Dans aucun des rêves qu'il n'avait donné, Harry ou Drago ne s'étaient comporté ainsi.

Harry renversa alors les positions et recommença à attaquer sauvagement le corps du Serpentard. Il baissa à la fois le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, et se retint de baver d'envie devant le sexe tendu de Drago. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il le prit en bouche et va-et-vient dessus, resserrant sa prise chaque fois qu'il sentait son sexe réagir et que le blond soupirait d'excitation. Jouant de sa langue, il lécha la partie sensible, appuyant chaque fois qu'il sentait le corps du Serpentard se courber.

« -Oh Harry ! Ralentis je vais… je… »

Mais ses gémissements l'emportaient sur sa parole, et il dû trouver toute la force enfouit en lui pour faire reculer Harry. Tous les deux à genoux sur le matelas, les draps défaits, ils se rapprochèrent et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre pour sentir la peau brûlante voisine. Tout en s'embrassant, leurs mains jouèrent, frôlant leurs fesses, les malaxant, caressant le dos opposé.

Puis Drago en eut assez et poussa le Survivant en arrière. Il se remit sur lui et entreprit à son tour de lui enlever toute barrière. Harry soupira d'anticipation, sentir les mains de Drago sur son entre-jambe avait toujours été l'image la plus éprouvante pour lui. Mais, une seconde fois, la scène ne se passa pas comme Harry l'avait imaginé. Drago voulait d'abord jouer et se mit à caresser les cuisses ouvertes du brun, passant tout autour du sexe dur du brun sans jamais le toucher.

« -Vas'y… »

Harry ressentait un méchant sentiment le prendre subitement. La frustration gagna chaque partie de son corps. Il tentait de bouger ses reins pour inciter le blond à accélérer son petit manège, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Drago persistait à passer autour.

« -Je t'en supplie, vas'y ! »

Harry en eut alors assez et se saisit d'une des mains blanches et l'amena jusqu'à son sexe afin de commencer lui-même le travail. Evidemment, se toucher, même avec la main désirée, était différent, mais il s'en sentait déjà soulagé.

Pourtant Drago ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il dégagea sa main et revint vers le visage d'Harry qu'il embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier tentait de reprendre le rythme de départ, mais le Serpentard était tenace et n'accélérait aucunement.

Tout à coup, Harry senti enfin la main de Drago glisser le long de son sexe, et il gémit plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le blond continua à le caresser innocemment, rendant complètement fou le Gryffondor dont le front perlait déjà. Le Serpentard continua pendant plusieurs minutes, passant au-dessus et en-dessous, tout en fixant le brun dans les yeux. Ce dernier haletait, n'arrivant à peine à bouger, il se tenait aux draps afin de ne pas s'évanouir.

« -Pitié… Je ferai ce-ce que t-tu veux ! »

Drago se jeta alors sur les lèvres d'Harry et serra enfin son sexe entre ses doigts afin de le masturber. Le Gryffondor gémit dans sa bouche, s'agrippant avec force aux cheveux blonds. Les sourcils froncés, sa vision se faisait trouble et il espérait que Drago ne lâche pas ses lèvres, de peur de crier plus que de raison.

Après tous ses rêves, Harry avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient terriblement excitant, mais ce moment était tellement puissant qu'il en tremblait de plaisir. Drago, qui avait lui-même du mal à se contrôler, décida de préparer le brun, et lui introduit un premier doigt. Mais Harry était tellement concentré sur le travail de l'autre main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, qu'il n'y fit pas attention.

Le Serpentard mit alors un deuxième doigt, cette fois senti par le Gryffondor. Mais il était tellement décontracté entre les mains avertis de Drago qu'il ne ressenti aucune douleur. Au bout d'un temps, lorsque le blond n'en puit plus et qu'il le pénétra, Harry cru que tous ses sens avaient explosé. Et pendant de longues minutes, leurs corps s'emboitèrent sensuellement, adoptant le rythme voulu par Drago car Harry n'était pas en mesure de le changer. Lorsque la jouissance arriva, Harry vint d'abord, contre le torse de Drago, et ce dernier ne mit que quelques secondes pour le rejoindre. Puis le Serpentard retomba sur le corps trempé de son amant, et tous deux fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent aller, écoutant le son de leur respiration qui reprenait peu à peu un rythme raisonnable.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Je vous assure professeur, j'ai tout tenté, mais la porte est restée verrouillée. Harry est coincé à l'intérieur avec Malefoy…

-Vous comprenez, on a peur que ça tourne mal, fini Ron. »

Le professeur Flitwick, qui marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du septième étage afin de rester à la hauteur des deux Gryffondors, acquiesça et sortis sa baguette pour se préparer. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas cru à cette histoire mirobolante de Ronald Weasley qui aurait installé un sortilège sur la porte de la salle introuvable, la Salle sur Demande, qu'Hermione Granger n'aurait pas réussi à annuler. Mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall était venue lui parler, il avait bien dû y croire.

« -Alors, où est cette salle ?

-Au couloir suivant, sur le mur du fond.

-Je ferai apparaitre la porte. »

Hermione lança un regard de travers au rouquin, lui faisant comprendre que ça elle en était capable, mais le laissa faire lorsque le mur apparut. En quelques secondes seulement, une énorme porte se dessina dans les pierres du mur. Le professeur en fut impressionné, car jamais il n'avait su où était cette salle, ni n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui en connaissait l'existence.

« -Bien, dit-il, je vais commencer par inspecter le travail que vous avez fait afin de le démanteler. Vous m'avez dit avoir utilisé plusieurs sortilèges puisque vous n'étiez pas sûr qu'ils aient fonctionné, c'est ça ?

-Heu… oui, murmura Ron rouge de honte.

-Très bien, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une demi-heure. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travaille.

-En fait professeur, il est déjà terminé depuis un moment, fit Hermione.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr miss Granger. Eh bien vous pouvez rester. »

Alors que Flitwick leva sa baguette pour commencer son inspection, Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione et lui demanda pardon, une énième fois.

« -Ecoute Ron, murmura Hermione afin que le professeur de Sortilège n'entende pas, je te crois ! Je te crois, c'est bon, alors arrête de t'excuser. J'ai mal compris, j'aurai du me douter que tu ne voulais pas retourner avec Lavande, mais je ne peux plus la supporter.

-C'est de ma faute tout ça, si j'avais été plus clair avec elle dès le début on en serait pas là… Mais tu me connais, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ! Et je remarquais bien que tu supportais la situation pour moi. Alors, quand elle est venue une nouvelle fois me voir, j'ai voulu frapper un grand coup pour qu'elle arrête définitivement de nous pourrir la vie… »

Hermione arrêta le discours de son petit-ami en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ce à quoi le rouquin répondit aussitôt.

« -Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Hermione et Ron se séparèrent subitement, gênés d'avoir été surpris par leur professeur. Mais en se retournant vers celui qui avait parlé, ils comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Flitwick : il s'agissait de Blaise.

« -Zabini, espèce de crétin ! râla silencieusement Ron.

-Alors c'est vrai ? demanda le noir. Ils sont enfermés tous les deux ici ?

-On suppose, soupira Hermione comme si elle ne présageait rien de bon. »

Blaise n'était pas spécialement inquiet, ils allaient survivre. Il s'inquiétait surtout à propos de son secret. Et si Drago avait décidé de torturer Harry pour lui faire cracher le morceau ? Et si Harry avait tout simplement décidé de lui dire comme cela ?

Blaise s'inquiétait de plus en plus et priait Merlin que son secret le soit encore un peu.

« -Bon, je dois vous féliciter… Oh bonjour M. Zabini… Je dois vous féliciter M. Weasley, vos sorts ont été jetés à la perfection, et je comprends aisément pourquoi miss Granger n'a pas réussi à les atteindre. Ça devrait me prendre un bon quart d'heure, mais vos amis seront libres rapidement. »

Durant plusieurs minutes, le professeur Flitwick récita à voix basse des enchantements, pendant que les trois étaient assis par terre, adossés contre un mur, attendant impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Ron et Hermione se serraient fortement la main, espérant ne pas récupérer Harry dans un état critique, et Blaise ne cessait de penser à son secret.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur se retourna vers eux, et l'espace d'un instant tous craignirent qu'il n'ait finalement pas réussi.

« -Encore félicitation M. Weasley, je suis impressionné. Continuez comme ça et vous obtiendrais un Effort Exceptionnel ou même un Optimal à votre ASPICS de Sortilège ! »

Ron le remercia en murmurant, n'osant tomber sur le regard d'Hermione.

« -Je vous laisse, dit ensuite Flitwick en repartant, vous n'avez qu'à lancer un _Alohomora_ est la porte s'ouvrira. Je ne crois pas avoir envie de voir dans quel état ces deux-là ont réussi à se mettre. »

Hermione remercia le professeur et tous trois attendirent qu'il disparaisse. La jeune femme sorti sa baguette la première est souffla le sort. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et Blaise poussa la porte, sursautant en voyant Harry apparaitre, les yeux noirs de colère.

« -Enfin ! hurla-t-il. Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Sans un autre regard pour ses amis, il partit d'un pas rapide.

« -Il pourrait quand même nous remercier, s'indigna Hermione en poussant plus la porte. »

Une odeur prenante leur vint alors au nez, une odeur si particulière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper : la pièce sentait le sexe.

Blaise tourna alors la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce et découvrit son meilleur ami au milieu de la salle, refermant un à un ses boutons en gémissant et reniflant, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

« -Dray ! dit Blaise en accourant. Dray qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Drago se précipita dans ses bras, hoquetant sans pouvoir se calmer.

« -Mais enfin Drago, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ici ? Ça sent le sexe à plein nez ! »

Le blond se mit alors à trembler, essayant toujours de contenir ses larmes. Une image violente passa alors devant les yeux de Blaise.

« -Dray, Potter ne t'a pas… il ne t'a pas… ? »

Mais son ami ne répondit pas et Blaise commença à craindre le pire. Il fit marcher son ami jusqu'à Ron et Hermione et leur demandèrent de le garder quelques minutes, puis il se précipita à l'extérieur à la rechercher de Potter.

Il le retrouva dans un couloir voisin, il n'avait pas été loin. En l'apercevant, Blaise vit rouge. Il courut vers lui et le plaqua violement contre le mur. Le Gryffondor gémit de douleur, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, tout le monde était déjà rentré dans les salles communes.

« -Putain Potter qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Je te faisais confiance ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

-Mais rien, souffla Harry malgré le bras de Blaise appuyé contre son cou. Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

-Il est au bord des larmes, t'es parti comme un voleur et la Salle sur Demande pu le sexe dès la porte d'entrée ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas plus te contrôler ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il avait violait Drago ?

« -Tes un malade Zabini, j'ai fait aucun mal à ton meilleur ami !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? On a fait l'amour, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

Harry avait hurlé tellement fort que Blaise avait lâché son étreinte, et le Gryffondor en avait profité pour filer. Le Serpentard le regarda parti la bouche grande ouverte, cette histoire n'avait aucun sens…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Ahah ! Quelqu'un veut bien aider Blaise à comprendre ? =D**

**Petit problème d'internet, mais la suite est finalement là ! Pour vous rassurer, la suite est déjà commencé alors vous devriez l'avoir prochainement ^^**

**Alors à très bientôt !**


	10. La malédiction

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Désolée (encore une fois ^^) pour ce retard, mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, cadeau ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il s'agit de l'AVANT-DERNIER !**

**Merci également pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait trèèès plaisir =) Bonne lecture…**

OoOoOoOoO

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre10_

Lorsque Blaise revint auprès de Drago, celui-ci avait les yeux rouges, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Sa mâchoire était serré et son regard portait au loin, le noir savait qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure devant les deux Gryffondors. Mais il était en pièce, cela se sentait. Blaise remercia le couple et parti avec son meilleur ami, sans prendre le temps de répondre aux questions de Ron et Hermione qui désiraient savoir où était le leur.

« -Je vais t'emmener dans la salle commune, on ira chercher de quoi manger plus tard. »

Les Serpentards marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'au dortoir des vert et argent et jetèrent un sort sur le lit de Drago pour qu'ils ne soient pas déranger. Blaise l'installa sur l'oreiller et le regarda d'un air franchement inquiet.

« -Harry m'a dit… que vous avez fait l'amour… »

La tristesse reprit le dessus et le blond sentit les larmes recouler.

« -Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Drago cacha son visage dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas que Blaise le voit ainsi, et puis il avait l'impression que tout était écrit sur son front. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il voulait rester seul.

« -Dray parle-moi, raconte-moi.

-Que je te raconte ? s'indigna le blond en relevant la tête. Et toi, tu m'as raconté ton histoire ? Pourquoi tu as des secrets pour moi ? Ce qu'il se passe certaine nuit ? Pourquoi Potter est au courant ? Je ne sais rien du tout, et tu voudrais que je te raconte ?

-C'est différent… Ce secret c'est toute ma vie.

-Je ne savais pas que je n'en faisais pas parti !

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Blaise en grinçant des dents.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je devrais être au courant, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'en faire part. Alors laisse-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te _raconter _! »

Le noir connaissait parfaitement son meilleur ami. Lui préférait parler pour se réconcilier, mettre directement les choses au clair. Mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour Drago qui préférait attendre que la tempête soie passée. Alors il se leva et décida de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle, afin d'avoir au moins le dessert dans le ventre.

OoOoOoOoO

Drago était resté inconsolable durant la fin du week-end. Blaise le savait, parce que lorsqu'il lui ramenait de quoi manger, les yeux du blond étaient rougis, et parfois des traces de larmes étaient encore présentes, comme s'il venait juste de s'arrêter. Il était pensif, il réfléchissait des heures durant. Blaise avait finalement décidé de ne plus lui reparler jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse lui-même et se retenait d'aller revoir Harry uniquement pour ne pas effrayer et inquiéter Ron et Hermione qui ne semblaient être au courant de rien.

Une semaine passa et Drago ne sortait que pour les cours, et Blaise devait lui ramener de la nourriture. Les professeurs remarquèrent bien vite ce qu'il se passait, et le blond fut convoqué à la fin de la semaine par Pomfresh qui décida de le garder une journée en le bourrant de plantes contre la dépression. Ce qui fut particulièrement efficace. Drago réfléchissait trois fois mieux et trois fois plus rapidement. Les idées défilaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, lui provoquant une insomnie. Pomfresh décida alors de le garder également un deuxième jour, c'est-à-dire le samedi, et le fit dormir pendant une quinzaine d'heure.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il avait pris une décision, il devait parler à Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Ron descendit dans la grande cour pour souffler un peu. Hermione était tellement stressée en ce moment qu'il finissait par fuir sa compagnie. Surtout quand elle le trainer à la bibliothèque, comme aujourd'hui puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Harry y avait échappé et était parti Merlin-sait-où. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent le rafraichir. Dans quelques minutes il devrait y remonter…

Mais un bruit, comme des pierres qui se frottent les unes contre les autres, le fit rouvrir les yeux et se retourner. Le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore venait de se refermer sur Blaise qui passa par la cour pour rejoindre l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas vu Ron, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'interpelle.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda le roux.

-Non non, juste un petit problème avec… »

Blaise marqua un temps d'arrêt, le regard fuyant.

« -Ça a un rapport avec le jour où on t'a retrouvé dans la Forêt ?

-Oui. »

Le Serpentard se racla la gorge et parti en direction de Poudlard. Ron le rattrapa et marcha un peu en sa compagnie, ne sachant comment lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une semaine.

« -Blaise, tu sais quand tu as rattrapé Harry le week-end dernier.

-Mhm…

-Qu'est-ce que… Harry semblait super énervé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Ron, dit-il en s'arrêtant soudainement, j'ai cru qu'Harry l'avait violé, et ne me fais pas ces yeux de merlin fris ! T'as aussi bien compris que moi qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux, Harry était complètement obsédé par Drago, alors j'ai eu peur… Et lorsque je l'ai trouvé et que je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a répondu qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. »

Ron resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Blaise. Bien sûr qu'il s'était douté de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Hermione avait sûrement dû le comprendre aussi, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaise en parle avec autant d'aplomb. Et c'était quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand Blaise savait qu'Harry rêvait de Drago ? Pourquoi Harry était revenu si en colère juste après avoir avoué à Blaise ce que Drago et lui avaient fait ? Cela n'avait pas de sens…

« -Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, va savoir pourquoi. Drago est muet comme une carpe depuis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Blaise le regarda profondément, ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis, salua même pas Ron, il préféra partir.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre toi et moi dans cette salle. Non, tais-toi, et laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout. Pendant toutes ces semaines je me suis demandé si je ne devenais pas fou à cause des rêves que tu demandais à Blaise de me donner… Oui Harry, je sais tout, je t'ai vu un soir dans la classe des Potions, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. »

Drago soupira l'espace d'un instant puis leva la tête pour regarder droit devant lui.

« -Grâce à ça, j'ai compris qui tu étais et surtout qui je voulais que tu sois, pour moi. Et dans cette pièce où on a fait l'amour… Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux qui refusent de voir la vérité ! Ça ne s'est apparemment pas passé comme tu le voulais, mais c'est comme ça, et tu ne peux rien changer ! »

Drago pointa soudainement son doigt vers le garçon en face de lui.

« -J'ai compris alors que tu étais important pour moi, que j'avais des… des sentiments pour toi. Ne baisse pas les yeux Harry, affronte mon regard et… et… »

Un silence apparut et le blond s'accrocha au lavabo, laissant retomber sa tête contre le robinet et ainsi baisser les yeux devant son propre reflet.

« -Et embrasse-moi… S'il te plait. »

Sa voix se déforma sous le sanglot qui envahit le fond de sa gorge puis il s'éloigna du miroir et entra dans la douche après s'être déshabillait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une douche bien chaude, lui qui avait tellement froid à l'intérieur.

Sous le jet d'eau, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Blaise avait écouté le monologue de son meilleur ami, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais Drago ne devrait être dans un tel état de tristesse, pas lui. Il devait faire quelque chose, immédiatement. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était attirer Harry pour le faire rencontrer Drago. Le Serpentard espérait que la célèbre loyauté et le besoin d'aider les autres du Survivant étaient vrai et que ce n'était pas une légende.

D'un pas ferme et décidé, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Granger avait trainée, Ron et Harry. Avec un regard mauvais pour Mme Pince qui le toisait, il s'engouffra dans les rayons et chercha la table du Trio d'or. Elle était près d'une fenêtre où la lumière perçait et venait éclairer les yeux fatigués de Ron.

« -Oh Blaise ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant arriver comme s'il était un libérateur. Besoin d'aide ?

-Oui, d'Harry, dit-il calmement.

-Ah… Ouais bien sûr. J'avais pas envie de faire une pause de toute façon… C'est cool. »

Hermione soupira alors qu'Harry ne daignait même regarder Blaise.

« -Ecoute Blaise, fit-elle en jouant l'exaspérée. Je dois aider Harry à réviser ses potions, j'ai prévu une tonne d'exercices !

-Je viens ! s'écria soudainement le Gryffondor en jetant toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Je viens ! »

Hermione sourit de satisfaction et Blaise s'inclina imperceptiblement pour la féliciter. Elle le remercia d'un léger clin d'œil et il partit avec Harry.

« -Tu n'as pas vraiment prévu tous ces exercices ? Ou alors, ce n'était que pour Harry, hein ? Pas vrai ?

OoOoOoOoO

« -Bon Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me parler de Drago…

-Je pourrais. Oui, je pourrais, mais je t'ai demandé pour une toute autre chose. J'ai besoin de toi, en tant qu'ami. »

Le Serpentard avait bien joué, car ses mots frappèrent Harry de plein fouet, et la seconde suivante, il lui demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui.

« -Voilà, tu te souviens quand on m'a retrouvé, enfin que tu m'as retrouvé inconscient dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

Harry acquiesça, soudainement inquiet.

« -Ça se produit une fois par mois. Normalement je suis attaché, mais je pense que la dernière fois j'ai compris, inconsciemment, comment m'échapper.

-Malheureusement je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire… Mais de quoi tu parles exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se produit une fois par mois ? »

Blaise détourna le regard, cherchant une réponse. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler à Harry du mauvais côté de son… de sa maladie.

« -Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'une fois par mois on est obligé de m'attacher pour ne pas que je blesse quelqu'un. Exceptionnellement pour cette fois, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore que ce soit Drago qui le fasse. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, mais j'aimerai que tu passes vers minuit.

-Heu oui… Pourquoi minuit ?

-Parce qu'à partir de là je ne serais plus dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive de soucis ni à moi ni à Drago, c'est juste pour vérifier. Tu comprends, c'est mon meilleur ami… »

La voix de Blaise était tellement désarmante qu'Harry grogna en cherchant un moyen de se défiler. Mais évidemment, il préférait faire cela pour Blaise, plutôt que d'attendre le lendemain qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Harry accepta donc et reparti aussitôt que Blaise lui ait donné le point de rendez-vous.

Blaise fut soulagé. Il avait pu compter sur la bonté du brun, et sans trop insister. Maintenant, il fallait demander l'aide de Drago. Le Serpentard se mit donc à le chercher, priant Merlin pendant plusieurs minutes pour que cette fois, personne ne soit retrouvé mort.

OoOoOoOoO

« -J'espère que tu étais sérieux. »

Blaise donna une tape sur l'épaule de Drago et continua à avancer dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« -T'as toujours voulu connaitre mon secret, alors j'ai décidé qu'il était temps…

-De me faire confiance ? »

Le brun cogna une seconde fois le blond pour punir son ironie et le guida dans le parc de Poudlard.

« -J'ai été sincèrement heureux quand tu es venu me parler, fit Drago, surtout pour me dire que tu allais enfin me parler. »

Blaise se fit soudainement silencieux, et dans la noirceur de la nuit, le blond ne voyait pas sa réaction et ne savait donc pas comment le prendre. Puis, soudainement, le brun s'arrêta et fit face à son meilleur ami.

« -Je te vais te parler franchement. Si j'ai voulu te raconter tout, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas par hasard. En fait j'ai besoin de toi… »

Le blond ne parlait pas, et Blaise arrivait à peine à le distinguer des autres formes du parc, mais il senti la soudaine anxiété de Drago.

« -Il y a eu un problème la dernière fois: une fois par mois mon problème s'aggrave et je suis susceptible de faire du mal aux gens. C'est ce qui est arrivé le mois dernier, avant qu'Harry me retrouve dans la Forêt. Et tu es le seul qui est capable de faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien cette fois. »

Drago ne parlait toujours pas et Blaise commençait à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix.

« -Pourquoi je suis le seul ?

-Tu le sauras assez tôt. Je préférerai que tu le découvres par toi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de… »

Blaise s'arrêta de parler et repris sa route, suivis par Drago qui espérait que cette histoire n'était pas aussi grave.

Lorsque Blaise était venu le voir, il avait tout d'abord hésité à accepter, car c'était le soir où il voulait parler à Harry. Cela l'obsédé depuis un moment, mais Blaise semblait tellement mal qu'il avait fini par céder. Drago sentait lorsque son ami était sincère, et même s'ils s'étaient disputés, jamais il ne pourrait le laisser tomber.

« -Tu connais la Cabane Hurlante ? dit soudainement Blaise en se rapprochant d'un Saule Cogneur. Eh bien elle n'est pas hantée, et c'est là qu'on va aller. Tu me suis ?

-Où tu veux, répondit le blond. »

Drago ne vit pas clairement ce que fit Blaise, mais il arriva à stopper les mouvements brusquent de l'arme. Il l'amena au pied de l'arbre et ils s'engouffrèrent par un passage souterrain qui finis par les mener jusqu'à la fameuse Cabane Hurlante. Là, Blaise le traina jusqu'à une pièce vide où se trouvait un large sac plastique et des chaines accrochées au mur. Il y avait une fenêtre sur le mur de gauche qui laissait filtrée les rayons de la lune. Blaise sorti une étrange montre puis ferma la porte.

« -Il est 10h57, dans trois minutes… tu vas enfin savoir. »

Drago n'était plus finalement si sûr de vouloir connaitre la vérité. Il était enfermé avec Blaise dans une pièce, loin de quiconque, et s'il avait tort ? S'il ne pouvait rien faire ?

« -Ne t'en fais pas, fit le brun qui percevait le stresse de Drago. Tu ne risques absolument rien. Si tu pouvais même me promettre de ne pas rire…

-Rire ? »

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Une fois Blaise lui disait qu'il pouvait être dangereux, et maintenant il ne devait pas se moquer. Cela n'avait aucun sens…

« -Encore une minute. J'espère que ça va bien se passer… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago de vouloir le rassurer. Il avança vers lui et déposa une main calme sur son épaule. Alors que Blaise leva les yeux pour le remercier, une lumière émana de lui, éblouissant Drago, et la seconde d'après, disparut.

« -Voilà, dit le brun alors que le blond se frotter les yeux. C'est rapide n'est-ce pas ? Le seul avantage je crois… »

Pourtant, Drago ne reconnut pas la voix de son meilleur ami. Et pour cause, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, il ne le reconnut pas vraiment non plus.

« -Blaise ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il d'une voix féminine. »

Les cheveux longs, les traits fins, la silhouette affinée, une poitrine ronde et les muscles moins développés que l'instant d'avant, Blaise ne ressemblait plus vraiment au meilleur ami que le blond avait toujours eu.

« -T'es sérieux ! s'exclama Drago. T'es vraiment sérieux là ? C'est ça ton secret ? C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sache ?

-Pardonne-moi.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça aurait changé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé en me cachant ça ? Que tu le supporterais mieux ? Je suis certain que ça t'aurai fait du bien d'être soutenu !

-C'était compliqué pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que j'allais te renier ou en profiter ? Mais tu me prends pour qui Blaise ! »

Drago était furieux, il avait fait des centaines de scénarii au cours des dernières semaines, et même s'il avait été très surpris, la déception était la sensation la plus présente.

« -Pour ce que tu es bien sûr, répondit la voix fluette de Blaise. Mais mes parents m'ont interdit d'en parler petit, et quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, les professeurs m'ont conseillé de ne rien dire non plus. Ça me coûtait de te tenir éloigner de mon secret, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Et aujourd'hui je veux que tu le saches, peu importe ce qu'on veut que je dise ou pas. »

Drago le fixa un moment puis se mit à rire doucement en se frottant le menton. Le brun lui demanda pourquoi il riait, un peu inquiet.

« -T'es vraiment mignonne comme ça !

-Ahah, tu trouves ça drôle je suppose…

-J'ai le droit de me moquer, après tout tu le mérites !

-Si tu veux vraiment rire, attend de voir les vêtements que je vais mettre ! dit Blaise en s'approchant du sac en plastique. »

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry s'approcha du Saule Cogneur, baguette à la main, Lumos activé, il senti son cœur se serrait en repensant d'abord à Rémus, puis à son père qui devait être passé par ici des dizaines de fois. Il était minuit moins vingt, il avait hésité un long moment avant de venir, mais puisqu'il avait donné sa parole à Blaise, il s'était finalement décidé et était même parti plus tôt que prévu. Son esprit essayait de le convaincre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il verrait Drago, mais son cœur refuser cette hypothèse.

Lorsqu'il lança un sort au Saul Cogneur, celui-ci s'immobilisa et il put s'approcher de ses racines pour pénétrer dans le passage. Mais à peine était-il entré qu'il se cogna contre quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« -Harry ?

-Drago ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé son prénom qu'Harry le regretta. A ce moment il oublia ce que lui avait soufflé son cœur, il ne voulait pas le voir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Blaise m'a demandé de passer pour voir si tout se passait bien.

-Oh, tu peux y aller, je dois… »

Un flash passa devant les yeux de Drago alors qu'il observait le regard d'Harry. Il le revoyait, lorsqu'ils étaient dans ce lit… Et cela lui pinça le cœur.

« -J'aimerai tellement rester à discuter, mais je dois d'abord faire quelque chose. »

Et sans laisser le temps au Gryffondor de répondre, il avança dans le parc et rejoigna Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière, quand Blaise avait été retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite. Le brun avait refusé catégoriquement de lui dire, mais Drago voulait savoir pourquoi il était, soi-disant, le seul à qui il ne pouvait rien arriver.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau du directeur, mais il changea rapidement d'avis. Jamais ce vieux de Dumbledore ne lui dirait quoi que ce soit. Alors il se précipita dans le Grand Escalier et monta jusqu'au couloir du deuxième étage. Lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière au loin, il fut soulagé : la bibliothèque était encore ouverte, certain devait être encore là à réviser les ASPICS. Alors qu'il s'approchait en courant le plus silencieusement possible, il entendit deux personnes parler.

« -Hermione, si tu me refais encore une fois ça, je te détesterai à vie.

-A vie ?

-Bon, pendant toute une journée…

-Une journée ?

-Pour une heure ? »

Hermione coula un regard mielleux vers son petit-ami qui ne put que se reprocher de craquer trop facilement.

« -Ron ! Hermione ! »

Le couple se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelé, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy qui, sous l'impulsion, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il les avait nommés par leur prénom.

« -J'ai besoin de vous. »

OoOoOoOoO

« -Qu'est-ce que fait Drago ? Il devrait déjà être ici… »

Blaise, qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir son meilleur ami.

« -Harry, tu m'excuseras mais il va falloir que tu t'en ailles.

-Je préférais attendre que Dr… ton ami revienne ! »

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, dans deux minutes se serait fini. Il se dirigea soudainement vers les chaines et les mis sur ses poignets.

« -Dépêche-toi, il faut que tu m'attaches et que tu fermes les menottes à clef.

-Pourquoi je t'attacherai ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?

-Harry, tu te tais et tu m'obéis. »

Surpris devant le ton dur de Blaise, le Survivant obéit.

« -D'accord, maintenant tu jettes la clef dans un coin de la pièce et tu sors.

-Mais…

-Tu sors ! Et tu me ramènes Drago. Dépêche-toi, sor.. AAAHHH ! »

OoOoOoOoO

« -C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, fit Hermione en ramenant sept livres. »

Drago se jeta sur le premier et le feuilleta rapidement.

« -Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche exactement. Je ne connaissais même pas cette maladie ! s'indigna la brunette.

-Merci de m'aider, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Rappelle-nous ce que Blaise t'a dit ? demanda Ron.

-Il m'a dit qu'une fois par mois sa maladie s'aggravait, qu'il pouvait faire du mal aux gens, que j'étais le seul à qui il ne pouvait rien arriver.

-Et qu'il y avait eu un problème le mois dernier ?

-Oui, c'est ça. »

Alors qu'Hermione et Drago épluchaient chaque page, Ron se souvint d'un article qu'il avait lu aujourd'hui dans le Chicaneur. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque et attrapa le journal qui se trouvait sur la longue table. Il mit plusieurs secondes, mais finis par retomber sur l'article en question. En le relisant, il sut qu'il y avait un lien. Il se précipita alors le montrer aux deux autres.

« -D'habitude je me méfie toujours de ce que ce canard raconte, après tout il est dirigé par un Lovegood, mais je suis sûr que ça va vous intéresser : _Le ministère avait tenté de dissimuler la nouvelle, mais elle a finalement pu nous revenir : il y a environ un mois de cela, un corps a été retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Complètement déchiqueté, les médicomages n'ont pas réussi à deviner quelle chose avait bien pu tuer avec autant de sauvagerie. Il est bien connu que plusieurs dangereuses créatures résident dans cette Forêt, mais pour l'instant, aucun problème n'avait été recensé grâce aux protections mis en place par les professeurs et les accords passés avec ces créatures. Le plus étrange est que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, n'a pas voulu intervenir. Certains journalistes commencent à se demander si ce massacre viendrait de la main d'un homme. La nouvelle étant toute ressente, des détails restent à être précisés, et des questions sont encore sans réponses. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un employé de Poudlard._

Je pensais que c'était une info bidon car Dumbledore ne nous a fait aucune déclaration à ce sujet, et mon père ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais s'il s'agit de Blaise, c'est évident que personne ne nous en aurait parlé ! »

Drago et Hermione se lancèrent un même regard : il n'y avait qu'un seul employé à Poudlard. Argus Rusard.

« -Depuis quand on n'a pas vu Rusard ?

-Je n'ai jamais spécialement fait attention à lui, mais je dirais depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Attendez, vous-être en train de me dire que Blaise à tuer Rusard ? »

Drago ne voulait pas y croire, pourtant tout coïncider.

« -Si Dumbledore a demandé à quelqu'un de le garder, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi il aurait demandé à un Elfe de maison…

-Ou à un professeur ! »

Drago s'effondra sur la chaise. Jamais il n'acceptera l'idée que son ami puisse être cette créature.

« -Créature ? se dit-il à haute voix. »

Il se leva précipitemment et s'engouffra dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il revint plusieurs secondes après avec un épais livre intitulé « _Les Velanes ou l'art de la séduction mortelle_ ».

« -Je ne connais pas ce livre, dit Hermione, surprise. Je ne l'avais même pas vu.

-Il y en a un exemplaire dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy, c'était mon livre préférait quand j'étais petit. Savoir que je descendais d'une créature aussi intéressante…

-Ça regonflé encore un peu plus ton super égo ? ricana Ron. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, sans lâcher les pages des yeux. Il chercha dans le sommaire et fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Attend, fit Hermione, tu descends d'une Vélane ?

-Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère du côté paternel. C'est là ! Regardez ! »

Il tendit le livre à Hermione qui fit glisser son regard sur les mots de la page.

« -Il y a une malédiction, c'est ce qu'à Blaise ! Il n'est pas malade, il est maudit ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas le guérir.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Blaise doit également avoir du sang de Vélane dans le sang, c'est pour ça qu'il se change tous les soirs en femme. Il a hérité d'un gène de Vélane.

-Et pourquoi tu ne serais pas maudit toi ?

-C'est écrit là, montra Hermione. _La malédiction des Vélanes est devenue au fil des années une légende, mais personne ne sait si elle est à prendre au sérieux ou pas. D'après des textes anciens, les descendants d'une union entre une Vélane et un sorcier pourrait se voir affubler de cette malédiction à cause d'un gène spécial (…) qui serait refusé par l'organisme. Dans ce cas, la personne serait condamnée à se transformer chaque soir en femme… _Passons, passons… _et une fois par mois, à minuit, à se changer en Vélane. La personne deviendrait alors inconsciente, ne se souvenant plus de qui elle est et ne souhaitant que trouver une victime qu'elle charmerait, puis tuerait alors sauvagement._

-C'est ça ! fit Ron. Il n'y a pas de doute ! »

Le couple sursauta lorsque Drago laissa échapper un cri.

« -Il est minuit et quart !

-Et alors ?

-Harry ! Harry est avec Blaise ! »

Sans perdre un instant, il sorti dans les couloirs, courant vers le parc de Poudlard, le cœur au ralenti, les mains tremblant déjà, pourquoi était-il parti ? Il entendait les pas de Ron et d'Hermione derrière lui, mais il ne ralenti pas et continua sa course. Manquant de tomber, il dévala la pente du parc jusqu'au Saule Cogneur qu'il immobilisa d'un sort. Il se précipita dans le passage, le traversa, et accourut vers la pièce, mais en l'ouvrant, les chaines étaient ouvertes et il n'y avait aucune trace de Blaise ou de Harry…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Ahh ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils retrouver Harry en vie ?**

**Ça y est ! Vous connaissez enfin le secret de Blaise ! J'espère que nous n'être pas trop déçu ^^ Dites-moi si vous étiez proche, ou sinon, quelles étaient vos hypothèses !**

**A très bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre !**


	11. Le dénouement

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Nyo :** Salut ! Je tiens à te remercier de la review que tu m'as laissé et qui m'a un peu ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai pas eu un œil assez reculé sur la fin de cette fic', et je pensais que tout était claire… Mais tu as été la deuxième personne à me l'avoir fait remarqué, alors j'ai décidé de remanier la fin pour la rendre meilleur ! Merci à toi, en espérant que celle-ci te plaira plus =)

PS :Ppar contre, je suis un peu embêtée que tu n'aies pas apprécié la fin ouverte, je pensais finir comme cela, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire:/

OoOoOoOoO

**Sur avis de certains lecteurs qui trouvent ma fin précipitée (et je ne leur donne pas tort), j'ai décidé de ciselé la fin afin que tous puisse être satisfait =) Merci à ceux qui me l'ont fait remarqué.**

OoOoOoOoO

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre11_

Le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre alors qu'il courait en direction de la Forêt Interdite. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé aller voir Blaise ?

Le Serpentard n'était pas sûr qu'il se dirigeait dans la bonne direction, mais la dernière fois, Blaise avait été retrouvé dans la Forêt, et le corps de Rusard aussi…

« -Malefoy, attend ! »

A contre cœur, le blond s'arrêta et se retourna sur Ron et Hermione qui accouraient vers lui, essoufflés.

« -Malefoy, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, on devrait prévenir quelqu'un !

-Hermione a raison, on ne sait rien de cette créature…

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser Har… Potter avec elle ! Ce n'est plus Blaise, il risque sa vie, et je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de le retrouver dans le même état que Rusard. »

Drago s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsqu'une main ferme l'arrêta. Ron semblait avoir mal pris le fait qu'il puisse croire qu'ils abandonneraient Harry.

« -Eh ! Je te signale qu'on a toujours soutenu Harry et qu'on ne l'a jamais, je dis bien jamais, laissé tomber ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Mais toi, dis-nous pourquoi tu tiens tellement à le retrouver en vie ? Depuis quand tu te soucis de sa survie ? »

Evidemment, le rouquin avait sa petite idée, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et pour cause, à part leur avoir demander de l'aide plusieurs minutes auparavant, le Serpentard ne leur avait jamais donné de raisons de lui faire confiance. S'ils avaient accepté de l'aider, c'était pour Blaise…

Quant à Drago, il ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il fallait leur faire confiance. Bien sûr qu'il le pouvait, il s'agissait de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, amis d'Harry, et de Blaise dernièrement, aimés de tous, Gryffondor jusqu'aux os… Qu'il voulait ou non de leur confiance, il savait que le couple le plus admiré, certainement, de Poudlard ne lui jouerait pas de tour. Pourtant, Drago n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout leur expliquer, ils n'étaient pas amis après tout.

« -Je suppose que tu sais très bien pourquoi, je sais que tu en as discuté avec Blaise. Et l'heure n'est pas à la discussion. »

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, puis Hermione finis par hausser les épaules. En un silence, ils s'étaient compris. Ron lâcha alors Malefoy, et Hermione, qui prenait encore une fois sur elle pour lui parler normalement, lui demanda pourquoi Blaise pensait qu'il était le seul à qui il ne pouvait rien arriver.

« -J'ai du sang de Vélane dans les veines, le charme de ces créatures ne m'atteint pas. Mais toi, Weasley, elle pourrait très bien t'attirer. Je propose que tu ailles chercher de l'aide auprès des professeurs, tandis que Granger et moi, on part à leur recherche.

-Pourquoi laisser Hermione t'accompagner ? Il est hors de question qu'elle mette sa vie en danger !

-Non, écoutes Ron, expliqua Hermione. Je suis une fille, et les Vélanes ne s'intéresse pas à la gente féminine. Je ne risque absolument rien. »

Elle lui fit un doux sourire pour le convaincre et il céda, l'embrassant sur le front, il s'inquiétait de la laisser avec Malefoy. Alors, avant qu'il ne parte, Hermione s'approcha du blond et lui donna une gifle magistrale.

« -Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! s'indigna Drago en posant sa main sur sa joue endoloris.

-J'en avais envie depuis un bon moment, et disons que ça efface en parti toutes les merdes que tu as dit à mon propos…

-Ça ne t'avait pas suffi l'uppercut en troisième année ? fit le blond qui tenter de contenir sa colère.

-Non, ça remontait à trop longtemps aujourd'hui ! »

Ron explosa de rire, rassurait et disparut dans l'obscurité.

« -Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien défoulé, je te propose d'avancer, le temps est précieux. »

Hermione acquiesça, et munis de leur baguette, ils avancèrent dans la pénombre de la Forêt Interdite, d'un pas relativement rapide. Un silence tendu s'installa, s'il y avait bien une personne du trio d'or qui ne pouvait pas pardonner à Drago, c'était bien Hermione. La situation avec Harry avait changé, et Weasley avait maintenant hérité d'une bonne fortune à la fin de la guerre, il pourrait se venger en charriant le Serpentard autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais Granger, à part la gifle qui, il le savait, était un moindre coût, n'avait aucun moyen de riposter. Des excuses suffiraient peut-être, après tout, c'était une fille, elle était plus sensible qu'un homme…

Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour Drago ne s'excuser, et il ne voulait pas remettre leurs querelles sur le tapis maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Il décida alors de briser le silence.

« -Pourquoi tu as dit à Weasley que tu ne risquais rien avec la Vélane ? Je sais que tu sais que c'est faux…

-Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir sinon, et je sais que tu sais que tu as besoin de moi, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Drago était admiratif. Il n'ignorait pas que Granger ne trouvait aucun plaisir à se retrouver là, en sa compagnie, mais elle le cachait avec beaucoup d'aisance, pour Harry.

Un vent glacial fit soudainement bouger les arbres autour d'eux, et Hermione, craintive, se rapprocha machinalement du Serpentard.

« -N'aie pas peur, tu peux faire confiance en mes talents, ironisa le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Tout en continuant à marcher, il manqua de trébucher à cause d'une racine, mais la brunette le tira à temps.

« -Et toi des miens ! ria-t-elle. »

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés des efforts de l'autre. En plus d'être sur leur garde vis-à-vis de ce qui les entourait, ils devaient chacun sentir la présence étrangère de l'autre, et dans ce silence qui les inquiétait autant que les rassurait, leur esprit vagabondait jusqu'à Harry. Il était seul, peut-être conscient de ce qu'il se passait, ou totalement aveuglé par le pouvoir de la Vélane sur lui. Et Blaise, savait-il ce qui était en train de se passer ? Arriveraient-ils à sauver Harry sans blesser le Serpentard ?

Hermione était intérieurement paniquée. Elle savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup en accompagnant Malefoy, car si les Vélanes ne s'intéressaient qu'aux hommes, elles étaient d'une jalousie sans pareille lorsqu'une femme s'approchait de trop près. Surtout si cette femme tentait de ramener la personne que la créature avait plongée dans l'inconscient. Et Hermione essayerait de ramener Harry de sa voix. Heureusement pour elle, il fallait se l'avouer, Malefoy était avec elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que sa présence la rassurait un jour. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer : sans lui, et surtout son sang de Vélane qui l'empêchait d'être attiré par cette dernière, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Puis la brunette se mit à repenser au jour de la Salle sur Demande, comment Harry en était ressorti en colère, Malefoy en pleure – ce qui l'avait particulièrement choquée – et un mystère laissait en suspens. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui demander…

« -Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est vraiment le moment ?

-Eh bien je pense, avant qu'on ne les trouve… »

Drago soupira imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas envie que Granger l'interroge, il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Non pas par condescendance, mais parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir lui-même toutes les réponses, ou juste parce que Granger n'était pas son amie.

« -Je t'écoute Granger, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Un vent de panique parcouru l'échine du Serpentard, glaçant son sang et le faisant frissonner. Mais il ne montra rien, comme à son habitude devant ceux qui lui étaient étrangers.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te concerne, Granger.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Harry dans un état aussi irritable depuis notre cinquième année où Voldemort tentait de rentrer dans son esprit. Et puis, disons le franchement, je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer… »

Drago renifla comme pour se donner plus de prestance, n'osant même pas lui répondre.

« -Peut-être que tu penses que je te prends pour un faible puisque je t'ai vu pleuré, mais c'est en fait tout le contraire… Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry t'a fait exactement, mais il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de faire souffrir quelqu'un. »

Le blond tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, surpris par ces propos.

« -Evidemment ! s'exclama Hermione en constatant l'étonnement sur le visage du Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami que je dois cautionner tout ce qu'il fait ! Mais je m'inquiète pour lui, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter comme ça avec les autres… »

Drago s'arrêta et fit face à la brunette. Il ne savait pas exactement comment ni pourquoi, mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Alors il décida enfin de parler :

« -Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande… »

Mais il fut arrêté par le cri déchirant d'un homme, d'Harry. Un seul regard échangé, et Drago et Hermione se précipitèrent dans sa direction, écartant les branches, sautant par-dessus les souches et les racines, piétinant les pousses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière, Harry allongé par terre, la douleur se dessinant sur son visage. Hermione étouffa un cri de terreur et de dégout lorsqu'elle vit que le pied du Survivant avait été arraché par la créature.

Cette dernière était cruelle de beauté. Tout trait de Blaise parti. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, la peau aussi blanche qu'un malade, et les lèvres aussi rouge que le sang d'Harry…

Hermione, ne pouvait supporter la scène, s'éloigna et Drago l'entendit vomir. Leurs bruits finirent par alerter la Vélane. Lorsqu'elle vit le blond, elle se figea, droite, l'observant d'un calme serein.

« -Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, qui es-tu ?

-Drago, répondit prudemment le jeune homme. »

Rougissant légèrement, elle lui lança un sourire éclatant, et même Hermione fut époustoufler par tant de beauté.

« -Tu veux bien t'approcher ? lui souffla-t-elle en levant la main. »

La brunette vit alors le Serpentard se dirigeait vers elle.

« -Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! murmura-t-elle. »

Mais Drago ne semblait plus rien entendre, outre la voix de la Vélane. Hermione ne comprenait pas, ou tout du moins comprenait-elle qu'elle était perdue. D'un regard désespéré, elle le vit marcher encore et encore vers la Vélane qui continuait de lui parler pour le faire s'approcher. Lorsqu'il arriva à son hauteur, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait agir, et maintenant. Elle se munit de sa baguette, mais alors qu'elle allait prononcer un sort, le Serpentard lui administra une magistrale gauche qui fit tomber la créature par terre.

« -Ça c'est pour Harry ! »

Alors que la créature était encore par terre, Drago lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« -Et ça pour Blaise ! »

Mais la Vélane réagit vite : elle se releva et se jeta sur Malefoy qui en tomba à la renverse. Bien que femme, la créature avait plus de fort que le blond et arrivait à le maitriser au sol. Alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement sa bouche du cou du Serpentard, elle reçut un sort en pleine tête. Drago pu alors se relever et Hermione le rejoint pour ne plus le laisser seul.

Lorsque la créature leva les yeux, elle aperçut la brunette et son visage changea. Elle devint monstrueuse, les yeux révulsés, la bouche asséchée et les joues creuses. Même sa peau avait pris un léger tint bleuâtre.

« -Une femme ! Une femme ! hurlait-elle. »

Elle se releva subitement et courut en direction d'Hermione, mais le blond s'interposa, prenant le coup de la force de la créature et retombant par terre, inconscient, près d'Harry qui l'était aussi, sûrement sur le coup de la douleur.

Seule face à la créature, Hermione tentait aussi bien que mal de ne pas baisser la tête. Baguette levée, elle ne lâchait pas la créature qui ne cessait de marcher autour d'elle, comme un carnivore tournant autour de sa proie. Lorsque celle-ci s'élança vers Hermione, la brunette lança un sortilège, y mettant toutes ses forces, mais la créature l'esquiva sans trop de mal. C'est alors que quelqu'un la percuta, la jetant au sol.

« -Tu m'avais dit que tu risquais rien ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'il se relevait en vitesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu devais chercher de l'aide ! »

Hermione avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne voyait personne d'autre, Ron était revenu seul.

« -Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup, mais tu m'as fait ce regard…

-Quel regard ?

-Celui que tu me fais quand tu me mens. »

La brunette était paniquée, Ron était maintenant en danger, et même si elle était rassurée de ne plus être seule, elle savait que son petit-ami risquait beaucoup à être là, en compagnie d'une Vélane.

« -Weasley, dégage, fit alors pauvrement la voix de Drago qui tentait de se relever.

-Bonjour, c'est ton nom Weasley ? »

La créature était à présent debout, ses traits de nouveau aussi gracieux que divin, couvant le rouquin d'un regard chaud. Aussitôt, ce dernier fit irrésistiblement attiré par cette femme qui se tenait devant elle. Oubliant tout, ne voyant que par elle, il se releva, tel un automate, et avança vers elle, les yeux fixes.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu jolie garçon ? demandait la créature.

-Rooonn, articula-t-il. »

Hermione en profita pour aider le Serpentard à se relever. Sa tête avait cogné le sol, mais il ne semblait pas être ouvert.

« -Il faut que tu lui parles, dit-il. Ramène-le avec nous. »

La brunette reprit ses esprits et, tout en appuyant le blond contre elle pour le soutenir, commença à parler :

« -Ron, c'est moi, Hermione, Ron ! »

L'espace d'un instant, le rouquin avait été pris d'un spasme, mais il reprit sa marche vers la créature qui lui tendait la main en l'invitant à venir.

« -Encore, réessaye, dit lui de venir à toi, ne t'arrête pas !

-Ron, écoute-moi, c'est Hermione, retourne-toi, je suis derrière toi, Ron ! Viens me voir, viens, suis ma voix. Ron ! Ron, aller, viens vers moi… »

Au fil des paroles de la brunette, le Gryffondor fut pris de frisson et commença à revenir à lui. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Hermione. La jeune fille, voyant ses yeux toujours fixes, continua de plus belle. Et cela fonctionnait. Les appels d'Hermione eurent raison du pouvoir de la créature et doucement, comme si on l'avait assommé, il revint à lui.

« -Non ! hurla la créature en se retransformant en monstre. »

Elle expédia Ron et Drago sur le côté de simples coups de force et attrapa Hermione à la gorge.

« -Meurs ! hurlait-elle. Meurs ! »

Grâce à sa prodigieuse force, elle souleva la Gryffondor du sol et serra plus fort encore sur sa gorge. Ses yeux se révulsés, et malgré qu'elle serrait les bras de la créature de ses mains, Hermione perdait le souffle à grande vitesse.

C'est alors qu'elle se senti enfin respirer, retombant sur le sol frais de la clairière. En levant les yeux, elle vit un combat cruelle entre deux Vélanes, la deuxième lui avait sauvé la vie, intentionnellement ou pas…

Se battant à la force de leur main et aux cris imperceptibles qu'elles se lançaient, elles finirent par réveiller Harry qui, papillonnant des yeux, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hermione, rampant sur le sol pour ce faire la plus discrète possible, le rejoint et le rassura en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, fixant son visage pour ne pas voir la blessure qu'il avait.

« -Tout va bien, ça va aller, tu as été attaqué par une Vélane, on est dans la Forêt, lui murmurait-elle.

-Hermione…

-On est sauvé, je suis avec Ron et Malefoy.

-Hermione… »

La voix de la brunette s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Après tout, elle était en train de lui mentir : elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient tirés d'affaire ou pas. La deuxième Vélane devait sûrement en avoir après eux aussi, il était impossible qu'elle soit venue pour les sauver…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les deux autres garçons : Ron, une main sur la tête, commençait à se relever, mais Malefoy ne donnait pas signe de vie.

« -Je… Je ne sens plus mon pied… Hermione… »

N'osant pas lui répondre, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attrapa la main d'Harry, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Rapidement l'une des créatures chassa l'autre qui s'enfuit, blessée, dans les profondeurs de la Forêt. La deuxième Vélane avait gagné. Elle se retourna alors vers Hermione qui voulut attraper sa baguette, mais celle-ci était à plusieurs mètres d'elle, tombée lorsque la Vélane l'avait attrapé à la gorge. Décidée à s'en sortir, elle prit celle d'Harry – encore dans sa poche – et la pointa sur la Vélane.

« -Baisse cette baguette Hermione, c'est moi.

-Toi ? dit-elle en reconnaissant la voix. Mais que… je ne comprends plus rien ! »

La Vélane s'approcha d'elle et la releva.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Mais Hermione préféra rejoindre Ron et l'aider à se relever.

« -Tu m'as fait peur, lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ron… Ron c'est Blaise.

-Je sais, mais il est parti.

-Non, Blaise est là. »

Ron arqua un sourcil, ne voyant pas où sa petite-amie voulait en venir, puis leva les yeux sur la deuxième Vélane.

« -Blaise, c'est toi ? Où est passée l'autre Vélane ?

-Je l'ai chassé. Tout va bien ? »

Ron dévisagea Blaise, ou tout du moins la créature en face de lui, la bouche ouverte.

« -Attends, ce n'était pas toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu puisses nous parler normalement ? »

Hermione revint auprès d'Harry qui avait fini par se réveiller complètement. Mais à cause du choque qu'il avait dû recevoir, il n'avait pas bougé.

« -Aller viens Harry, lève-toi, lui souffla-t-elle. »

Elle tenta de le relever, mais il était trop lourd pour elle, et en voulant s'appuyer sur son pied, il remarqua enfin la blessure.

« -Oh Merlin, non ! s'écria-t-il en pleurant. »

Il détourna son visage de sa jambe et enfuit son visage dans celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci le fit assoir, le serrant dans ses bras.

« -Ça fait partie de ma malédiction, reprit Blaise, je suis conscient. Harry n'a pas eu de chance, je suis arrivée trop tard… Où est Drago ? »

Un silence lourd s'installa et tous dirigèrent leur regard sur le garçon qui était par terre, inconscient, il avait été assommé par l'arbre sur lequel la créature l'avait projeté. Harry, ayant entendu le nom de Drago, et ne percevant aucune réponse, senti son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort. Il leva la tête, sécha ses larmes et aperçut à son tour le corps du blond.

« -Drago…, murmura-t-il. »

Blaise s'approcha de son ami et passa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour chercher les pulsations de son cœur. Harry sentait son souffle se couper alors qu'il attendait que Blaise leur parle. D'un coup, il ne se préoccupait plus de sa blessure, il ne pensait qu'à Drago. Pendant des jours, il n'avait pas voulu le voir, et maintenant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour juste voir ses yeux le regarder…

« -Il est en vie ! »

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Pour ceux qui ont lu ma première fin : Voilà, je préfère m'arrêtais ici car je pense qu'il s'agit de la suite qui fut trop rapide… **

**Merci de me l'avoir signalé, et à très bientôt pour la suite et fin donc =)**


	12. Explications méritées

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel

**Résumé :** Blaise est coincé, il doit trahir son meilleur ami et lui faire avaler à chaque diner un mystérieux filtre qui lui fait faire de drôles de rêves. Et plus Drago prend cette potion, plus sa libido semble grandir. Mais où Potter veut-il en venir ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Sur avis de certains lecteurs qui trouvent ma fin précipitée (et je ne leur donne pas tort), j'ai décidé de ciselé la fin afin que tous puisse être satisfait =) Merci à ceux qui me l'ont fait remarqué. Et pour ceux qui avait apprécié la fin, merci aussi !**

OoOoOoOoO

_**Le Secret de Blaise**_

_Chapitre12_

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se senti bien. La lumière n'était pas trop forte, il était allongé, au chaud, une main était dans la sienne. L'espace d'un instant, il se mit à croire qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Harry, alors il ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry.

C'était Hermione Granger. Elle lui tenait la main, doucement, endormis sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. N'osant pas la réveiller, il ne bougea pas. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Imperceptiblement, il remua chacun de ses membres, de peur, car il ne se souvenait de rien sur le moment, mais remarqua avec soulagement que tout semblait être normal. Excepté cette main.

Depuis quand Hermione Granger lui prenait-elle la main ? Depuis quand restait-elle à côté de lui alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie ? Il n'osa cependant pas bouger, ne voulant toujours pas la réveiller, il ne saurait comment l'appréhender si ces yeux se posaient sur lui à ce moment précis.

Il s'attendait alors à voir Pomfresh s'avancer vers eux, mais en levant les yeux, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il était à St Mangouste !

Une peur sans nom le prit alors. Il n'arrivait à se souvenir d'aucun des évènements précédemment passés. Et le fait d'avoir Granger à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave. De très grave même.

D'un geste calculé, il retira délicatement sa main de celle de la brunette et repoussa ses draps pour se lever. Il nota qu'il portait ses propres vêtements ce qui le fit espérer que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas si ancien et qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir longtemps. Il poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible, mais le grincement des gons ramenèrent Hermione Granger de son sommeil.

Drago la vit papillonna des yeux et puis fixer quelques instants le lit devant lequel elle se trouvait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Puis soudainement ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle leva la tête, son regard tombant directement sur le blond.

« -Oh, tu es réveillé ! »

Le Serpentard ne comprenait rien. Elle semblait presque contente de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Depuis quand Hermione Granger était-elle contente que Drago Malefoy se réveille dans son lit à St-Mangouste ?

Drago lâcha la porte, à regret, et se retourna complètement sur elle, la questionnant du regard.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens bien ? dit-elle en s'approchant.

-Ça va, répondit-il simplement. »

La brunette réduisit rapidement la distance qui la séparée du blond et lui lança un sourire.

-Oh, souffla Hermione en lui serrant la main de ses deux siennes. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Mal… Non Drago. Tu t'es mis en travers de moi et de la Vélane, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! »

Drago mit quelques instants à tout assimiler, mais non, décidemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici. Il hésita un instant à retirer ses mains, mais Granger avait l'air tellement sérieuse que, étrangement, il ne fit rien.

« -Harry va bien, continua-t-elle. Il est à St Mangouste pour sa jambe. »

Là, le blond s'inquiéta vraiment, et il senti son cœur se fissurer à l'intérieur. Harry était blessé ? A la jambe ? Il ne montra rien, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir gardé un seul souvenir.

« -Heureusement pour toi, les Médicomages t'ont pris à temps. Ils ont dit qu'il ne te resterait aucune séquelle ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il portait un bandage sur sa tête, et cela lui rendit les choses plus claires.

« -Pas exactement, dit-il. »

Juste avant de récupérer ses mains, il vit l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il se retourna pour enfin sortir, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Ron Weasley entra, le repoussant à l'intérieur.

« -Malefoy, content de te revoir ! Je vois que tu es déjà debout. »

Drago se retint de le féliciter pour sa si brillante vue, et tenta de passer à côté du roux. Mais celui-ci le rattrapa.

« -Je viens d'aller voir Blaise. Puisque tu dormais, j'ai décidé d'y aller à ta place. Ils ne laisseront plus passer personne pour le voir maintenant… »

Le blond commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces choses que racontaient le couple et qui n'avait ni queue ni tête pour lui. Pourtant, aucune question n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres, comme s'il était subitement devenu muet.

« -Il va bien, enchaina Weasley. Mais tu sais, c'est compliqué. Maintenant qu'ils savent, je veux dire. J'ai bien vu que McGonagall semblait inquiète à présent que tout le monde connait le secret de Blaise. »

Ah, ça, il se souvenait. Il se souvenait même très bien que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire. Et alors que tout le monde était au courant, lui l'ignorait toujours.

« -Blaise est ici ? s'exclama soudainement Drago en réalisant seulement.

-Oui, mais il va bien, je viens de te le dire. Je crois que Dumbledore va encore devoir user de son statut… »

Drago en avait assez maintenant. Il voulait voir Blaise, il voulait voir Harry, et il voulait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il s'était passé. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Il fit un léger signe de tête et dépassa Weasley et Granger pour enfin atteindre la porte qu'il ouvrit un grand, ne laissant la place à aucun autre empêchement. Seulement avait-il fait à peine un pas qu'une alarme se déclencha. Elle n'était pas forte mais tellement aigue que Drago s'arrêta subitement pour se boucher les oreilles. Il senti ensuite deux bras l'attraper et le ramener dans sa chambre, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ses oreilles sifflaient encore trop, même lorsque l'alarme s'arrêta.

« -M. Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre lit.

-Vous êtes encore trop faible. »

Le blond comprit alors que quelqu'un était en train de passer une sangle sur son ventre pour l'attacher. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se retrouva devant deux médecins, derrière lesquels se cachaient Granger et Weasley, un peu perdu devant le comportement du Serpentard.

« -Je veux sortir, laissez-moi sorti ! s'écria Drago en se débattant si fort qu'il faillit réussir à se détacher. Vous vous êtes trompé, je ne me souviens de rien ! »

Les Médicomages s'échangèrent un regard surpris, puis l'un se rapprocha de Drago, et l'instant d'après, ce dernier s'endormit brutalement.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se senti bien. La lumière n'était pas trop forte, il était allongé, au chaud, une main était dans la sienne. L'espace d'un instant, il se mit à croire qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Harry, alors il ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry.

C'était Blaise.

Une drôle d'impression le prit alors, comme un déjà-vu. Puis il se souvenait de s'être réveillé à St Mangouste, de Granger qui lui tenait la main, qui lui disait qu'on s'occupait de la jambe d'Harry et qu'il n'avait pas gardé de séquelle, de Weasley qui l'empêchait de sortir et qui lui annoncer que Blaise était également à St Mangouste mais que personne ne pouvait plus aller le voir.

Il ouvrit alors grands les yeux pour vérifier où il se trouvait, mais constata qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se soulagea alors : il n'avait fait que rêver. Cependant, il ne se souvenait plus être venu à l'infirmerie, et pourquoi Blaise lui tenait-il la main ? Ils étaient très amis, certes, mais tout de même…

« -Blaise, souffla Drago en secouant sa main dans celle du brun pour le réveiller. Eh oh, Blaise ! »

Ce dernier baya nonchalamment et se frotta un œil pour mieux se réveiller. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond, il lui sourit d'un air endormi.

« -Bah c'est pas trop tôt, ria-t-il en bayant une seconde fois.

-Comment ça se fait que je suis là ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna le brun. »

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« -On t'a ramené ici depuis St Mangouste…

-Alors j'ai vraiment été à St Mangouste ? Je croyais avoir rêvé. »

Blaise, à cause du sommeil qui n'était pas totalement parti, ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce que disait son ami.

« -Je croyais que tu y étais aussi, dit Drago.

-Oui, mais grâce à Dumbledore on m'a laissé sorti et rejoindre Poudlard. Mes parents sont intervenus aussi, et à eux trois, ainsi que grâce à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils ont réussi à prouver que je ne représentais aucune menace.

-Mais quelle menace ?

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus ? »

Drago n'avait pas besoin de répondre une seconde fois. Il soupira et retomba sur son oreiller.

« -Alors je crois qu'il est temps que je te parle, fit soudainement Blaise, bien éveillé à présent. »

Et il raconta. Tout. Depuis le jour où ses parents avaient compris qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. Comment ils ont fait pour le préserver, comment il les a convaincu que venir à Poudlard serait bon pour lui, comment il a dû cacher à son meilleur ami qu'il avait un gène de Vélane dans le sang, mais pas le bon, le mauvais, celui de la malédiction. Que toutes les nuits, il se changeait à moitié en Vélane, prenant des traits féminins, et qu'une fois par mois, il se changeait réellement en cette créature.

« -Tu es une Vélane ? »

Blaise attrapa un coussin et l'abattu gentiment sur la tête du blond.

« -Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Je viens de te dire que je portais un gène, juste un gène !

-Oh… Et ensuite ?

-On ne m'a pas tout raconté, je ne peux pas te répondre avec exactitude.

-Décidemment… Attend un peu, Harry ? Comment va Harry ? Sa jambe… Granger m'a dit…

-Calme-toi s'il te plait ! Ton cher et tendre va parfaitement bien. Il doit être encore avec Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, je comptais y aller moi aussi, mais quand on t'a déposé là, je suis restée quelques minutes et me suis endormis. »

Blaise leva la tête et fixa quelque chose en hauteur.

« -Ça fait presque trois quart d'heure qu'on est là. Les Médicomages avaient pourtant dit que tu ne te réveillerais que dans deux heures…

-Ouais, maugréa Drago, comme ils avaient dit que je ne garderai aucune séquelle. »

Il passa sa main sur sa tête et senti le bandage. Puis il se leva et entraina Blaise avec lui.

« -Je veux le voir.

-Mais tu ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue ! »

Le blond remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus dans ses vêtements mais dans une chemise médicale. Il grogna et s'entoura de son drap avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il était pied-nu, les dalles étaient froides, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Harry. Lui au moins lui expliquerait peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé.

Pomfresh n'était heureusement pas là, mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils l'aperçurent au loin, se dirigeant vers eux, le nez sur l'étiquette d'une fiole. Les garçons en profitèrent et tournèrent avant qu'elle ne les remarque. Ils ne voulaient pas être là lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'ils étaient partis sans son accord…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bureau du directeur, Blaise voulu toquer mais Drago ne prit pas cette peine et entra directement, coupant le directeur dans la discussion qu'il avait avec Harry et le couple Gryffondor.

Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur lui, sur ce Gryffondor à la cicatrice légère. Son cœur manqua un battement en le voyant. Quant à ce dernier, il était à la fois surpris et rassuré de le voir ici, apparemment.

« -M. Malefoy, entrez, ricana Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes. »

Blaise referma la porte derrière lui et cru avoir une attaque en croisant le regard assassin de Drago. C'est sans peine qu'il comprit ce qui lui valait ces éclairs.

« -Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'avait rien, grinça imperceptiblement Drago entre ses dents.

-Un problème ? demanda le directeur. »

Le Serpentard se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de fixer la jambe d'Harry. D'ailleurs, ce n'était à proprement parlé sa jambe, mais son pied. Harry n'en avait plus, ou du moins, l'avait-on remplacé par un appareil en fer ou d'un quelconque métal. Le cœur de Drago se serra à cette vision. Etait-il la cause de ce malheur ?

Harry, gênait, plia ses jambes afin de cacher sa blessure derrière son autre pied, en détournant le visage.

« -D'après ce que m'ont dit M. Weasley et Miss Granger ici présents, vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien. »

Blaise, qui voyait bien que Drago n'arrivait pas à décrocher le regard de la jambe d'Harry, et que cela rendait le Survivant un peu plus mal encore, décida de pousser son ami à s'assoir sur la dernière chaise vide, celle qui aurait dû lui être destiné. Dumbledore en fit apparaitre une autre et le noir put s'assoir à son tour.

« -D'après le spécialiste que j'ai appelé pour qu'il vous observe, vous devriez retrouver la mémoire dans les jours qui suivent. Mais en attendant, je suppose que vous cherchez à comprendre… »

Dumbledore se stoppa subitement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Un homme glissa la tête et déclara qu'il avait fini, que la Vélane avait été attrapé. Dumbledore s'excusa alors promptement et rejoignit l'homme.

« -Je crois que je vais attendre dehors qu'il revienne, fit Blaise.

-Nous aussi, déclara Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Aïe ! »

C'est ainsi que Blaise, Hermione et Ron quittèrent le bureau, claquant la porte derrière eux, et laissèrent Drago et Harry face à face.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

La dernière chose dont se souvenait le blond à propos du Gryffondor, c'était que ce dernier ne lui adressait plus la parole. Mais le Serpentard supposait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être n'y avait-il plus de problème de ce côté.

« -Tu ne te rappelles vraiment plus de rien.

-Non, vraiment. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que Blaise voulait que je le rejoigne le soir, dans le parc de Poudlard. »

Harry acquiesça, mais attendit quelques instants avant de parler.

« -Avant toute chose, si tu veux savoir, ce n'est pas ta faute pour… ça… »

Le Survivant s'éclaircit la voix, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

« -En fait, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi. Après tout, j'ai vraiment agi comme un connard avec toi. Ouais, un connard, c'est le mot. »

Drago ne savait pas bien si Harry espérait un mot ou un geste de lui, et il ne voulait pas briser cet instant avec un acte stupide. Il préféra le laisser continuer.

« -Alors, je m'excuse. Je suis désolé. »

A cet instant, Harry plongea son regard dans ceux du Serpentard et ce dernier comprit à quel point il était sincère. Drago choisi de prendre la parole :

« -C'est juste que… A ce moment, pour moi, ce n'était pas juste comme ça, je veux dire… Je crois que toi tu voulais simplement le faire, sans sentiment, mais moi, je ne sais pas… J'ai compris à ce moment que toi, c'était beaucoup plus que toutes ces potions que tu m'avais fait boire. Et, sur le coup, c'est clair, c'était plus qu'une baise, c'était… plus fort ! J'étais heureux, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous, je ne comprenais pas vraiment, c'était totalement étrange et bizarre, mais j'étais tellement bien ! Et puis, juste après avoir fini, j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras, et c'est là que tout a dérapé. »

Drago passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux après avoir dit d'une traite ce qu'il avait sur les épaules, puis continua.

« -Ça m'a brisé le cœur…

-Et j'ai regretté chacune de mes paroles sans pour autant me l'avouer tout de suite. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de baisser les yeux, ne pouvant supporter le regard pesant de l'autre.

« -Tu dois m'en vouloir et c'est normal, commença Harry. Je te représente mes excuses, je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour te dire à quel point j'étais désolé, à quel point je souffrais de t'avoir dit toutes ces méchancetés, et à quel point… j'avais aimé qu'on le fasse… qu'on fasse l'amour. »

C'était particulièrement pénible pour Harry de faire toutes ces confidences après lui avoir tourné le dos pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent, il fallait se mettre à nu… encore une fois !

Mais les deux avaient du mal à faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Il s'était passé tellement de choses… Et puis Harry se mit à raconter la nuit. Qu'il était allé voir Blaise, comme ce dernier lui avait demandé, qu'il l'avait croisé sous le Saule Cogneur partir en courant en direction de Poudlard. Puis que Blaise s'était transformé en une véritable Vélane.

« -Même moi qui n'aime pas les femmes, j'ai eu le souffle couper devant tant de beauté ! continua Harry. Mais justement, j'aimais les hommes et sa magnificence ne suffit pas à me transformer un hétéro ! »

Le Survivant ria nerveuse, et poursuivit :

« -Blaise était étonné que je ne me jette pas dessus et moi surpris qu'il se souvienne qu'il était Blaise, et puis on a décidé de sortir, et de faire un tour dans la Forêt, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais en discutant, on s'est un peu trop éloigné de Poudlard, et sans crier gare, une créature a bondit sur lui, et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il s'agissait d'une autre Vélane ! Et là j'ai compris : Blaise n'avait jamais tué, c'était cette véritable Vélane qui l'avait fait. A cet instant, je n'avais pas encore tous les éléments, mais je savais qu'il était innocent. Puis Blaise a tenté d'entrainer la Vélane pour qu'elle ne s'attaque pas à moi. Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus entendu aucun cri. Et… Et… D'un seul coup, elle est revenu vers moi et je me suis évanouit… »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient doucement à se former dans la tête de Drago, mais il ne dit rien, attendant jusqu'à la fin pour tout comprendre.

« -Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les bras d'Hermione. Blaise venait de faire fuir l'autre Vélane, Ron et Hermione allait bien. C'est là que j'ai vu pour mon pied… Et ensuite je t'ai vu. Toi. Inconscient. Par terre. J'ai eu tellement peur, que tout s'est éclairé dans ma tête, et que j'ai compris ce que tu représentais pour moi. Drago. »

Harry se leva subitement et s'assit sur la chaise à gauche de Drago.

« -J'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, peut-être même plus que des sentiments… J'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre, mais Blaise m'a rassuré en me disant que tu étais vivant. Un peu plus tard, on m'a amené à St Mangouste pour me soigner. On t'a soigné aussi, Hermione a veillé sur toi un moment, tu lui as sauvé la vie cette nuit-là en t'interposant entre la Vélane et elle. Vous l'avez affronté ensemble avant que Blaise ne revienne, lui-même avait été blessé légèrement par la créature… Bref, c'est là que Blaise a eu des problèmes car les Médicomages ont compris qu'il était l'un des rares atteint de ce qu'on appelle la Malédiction des Vélanes. Mais grâce à ses parents et à Dumbledore, ils ont prouvé qu'il ne représentait aucun danger. »

Harry baissa alors la tête, souriant un peu.

« -Je suis content de me dire que je l'ai aidé aussi, car grâce à moi, on s'est rendu compte que Blaise avait totalement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il se transformait, mais qu'une fois le jour arrivait, il oubliait complètement ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit. C'est pour ça qu'il a cru avoir tué Rusard. Après cela, des spécialistes ont été envoyé pour traquer et capturer la vraie Vélane. L'homme qui a appelé Dumbledore, c'est un des spécialistes. »

Le Survivant remonta alors ses yeux jusqu'à ceux de Drago, attendant que ce dernier lui dise quelque chose. Il voulait tellement qu'il comprenne qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait un peu… beaucoup même. Mais le Serpentard gardait désespérément le silence, affichant un air neutre.

« -Alors ? demanda Harry qui n'en pouvait plus. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

-Oui, tu peux me reparler du moment où tu as compris que tu m'aimais ? C'est mon préféré. »

D'abord surpris, Harry explosa de rire, et, sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup, se jeta sur les lèvres de son blond qui l'accueillit avec autant de plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**Fin !**

**Enfin je peux le dire ^^ J'espère avoir rectifié mon erreur et que cette fin vous contera =) Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, car j'appréhende un peu plus cette fois !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires, les miennes et les vôtres. Merci à ceux qui ont suivis cette fic', et un énorme merci à ceux qui l'ont commentée et qui m'ont aidé à voir ce qui n'allait pas =D**


End file.
